Be Mine!
by trytofindlieta
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan namja yang selalu mengisi pikirannya itu –Sungmin- menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya. Meskipun namja itu telah berubah menjadi dingin, ia tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun bertekad mengembalikan senyum manis orang yang dicintainya dan menjadikan miliknya. Apapun caranya. - He must BE MINE! - /KYUMIN/ YAOI/ Chapter 4 is UP! enJOY
1. Chapter 1

**BE MINE!**

-KYUMIN-

Summary :

Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan namja yang selalu mengisi pikirannya itu –Sungmin- menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya. Meskipun namja itu telah berubah menjadi dingin, ia tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun bertekad mengembalikan senyum manis orang yang dicintainya dan menjadikan miliknya. Apapun caranya. - He must BE MINE! -

Rated : M (?)

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo(s), Weird!.

Disclaimer : SUNGMIN MILIKKU! #DigamparKyu

No Bash No Flame

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

It just my delusion. Hope you like it.

enJOY ~

.

.

.

"_Yeob.." _belum sempat menjawab, sosok lain yang sedang meneleponnya langsung memotong, jangan lupakan bentakan yang membuatnya memutar jengah matanya.

"Ya! Dimana kau? Lama sekali! Cepat keruanganku! Aku sudah sempurna untuk pergi!"

"…_."_

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja!" teriak namja di seberang telepon marah.

"…_."_

Tut .. Tut .. Tut .. tanpa perasaan ia menutup telepon dengan kesal dan bergegas menuruti perintah yang diterimanya tadi.

"Yak! Aishh.. seenaknya saja dia menutup telepon dariku!" gerutu _namja_ yang tengah memandangi _handphone_nya dan kembali bersandar di kursi kebesarannya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat ditunggu oleh _namja_ tampan bermarga Cho itu. Ia terus memandang tak tenang pada jam digital di _handphone_nya lalu beralih pada pintu dihadapannya. Menunggu itu memang menyebalkan pikirnya.

Setelah 10 tahun lamanya ia menunggu, ia berharap malam ini ia bisa menemukannya. Ia teringat masa saat remajanya dulu dimana ia menemukan cinta pertama tanpa berani menyatakannya. Hanya melihatnya, dan mungkin beberapa interaksi kecil yang mengisi memori indahnya selama ini. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan tentu sangat manis menurutnya.

Sosok itu adalah _sunbae_nya saat SMA. Ia adalah _namja_ yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun meragukan orientasi nya saat remaja. Iya, _sunbae_ nya itu _namja_. Tapi, hei! Apa salahnya jika menyukai _namja_? Karena_ gender _sama dan akan dianggap tak normal oleh sekitarnya?

Sigh.. itu tak akan menyurutkan antusias Cho itu untuk segera menemui sosok yang sudah mengisi pikirannya selama 10 tahun ini. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa kata orang. Sudah cukup lama ia menyimpan perasaannya itu sendiri.

Sudah berbagai usaha dia kerahkan untuk mencari _namja_ pujaannya itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Setelah lulus sekolah sosok itu menghilang dari peredaran mata Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini ia tak akan menyiakan kesempatan lagi mengingat kebodohan nya dulu saat remaja yang hanya bisa memandangi sosok orang yang merebut hati dan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun bersumpah pasti akan menjadikan _namja_ manis itu miliknya. Apapun caranya! Hanya miliknya! Ah ya, Kyuhyun memang _sensitive_ jika berurusan dengan kepemilikan.

_Super High School Reunion Invitations_. Ia menatap lekat kartu yang berada di meja kerjanya itu. Pikirannya memutar kembali memori saat berada di sekolah itu dulu.

"Haahh" ia menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Bosan dan tak sabar, Ia memutuskan untuk mulai berjalan di sekitar ruang kerjanya tersebut, berjalan tak tenang ke arah kanan lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, begitu berulang kali.

"akhh, kenapa lama sekali ikan itu datang!" gumamnya kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu dan langsung mendapati orang yang daritadi ditunggunya.

Dengan raut wajah tak bersalah orang tersebut langsung membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemilik ruangan tersebut. Yah, sebenarnya ia sekedar melakukan sedikit kesopanan dengan mengetuk pintu itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" hardik namja tampan tersebut.

"Aiish, aku hanya telat 5 menit dan kau sudah seperti orang gila. Ck, lihat rambutmu! Apanya yang sudah tampil sempurna untuk malam ini" jawab sang pecinta ikan bernama Donghae tersebut.

"Lagipula, masih ada 45 menit sebelum pesta itu dimulai Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Ck, tak sabaran sekali." Cibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak peduli cibiran sahabatnya itu dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi di ruangannya. Tanpa menutup pintu, ia langsung merapikan rambutnya dan mematutkan diri di kaca serta merapikan kembali jasnya sambil tersenyum tak lupa menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

'Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun_' _batin nya berkata narsis.

Kyuhyun keluar menghampiri Donghae yang masih mencibirnya. Entah apa yang sahabatnya itu keluhkan tentang dirinya. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil BMW nya dari atas meja kerja dan langsung melemparkan pada Donghae.

"Hae-ah_ kajja _kita berangkat! Kau yang menyetir!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. seenaknya saja kau melempar kunci ini, untung refleks ku bagus!" timpal Donghae sambil keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Donghae menuju basement tempat parkir khusus untuk direktur sepertinya. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menyambar tiket masuk –undangan- yang tadi tergeletak manis di meja sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan bangunan yang menampilkan kesan megah. Kyuhyun dan Donghae datang 15 menit sebelum acara itu dimulai. Setelah memakirkan mobil dan melalui pemeriksaan seadanya pada tiket –undangan- yang mereka bawa, keduanya langsung masuk setelah mendapat hormat dari para pemeriksa tiket tersebut.

Baru melangkahkan kaki ke dalam aula besar itu sudah terdengar kasak-kusuk nyaring disekitar mereka.

"Omo, itu bukankah Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ pada temannya.

"Ahh, aku tak kuat dekat sekali. Kakiku lemas".

"_Oppa~ Oppa~ Oppa~_"

"Ahh, tampan sekali" sahut yang lainnya serempak.

Yah, sepertinya pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih begitu lekat dan makin terasa di benak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berebut perhatiannya, apalagi dengan status yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Di usianya yang ke 27 tahun ini Ia memang sudah sukses mencatatkan namanya dalam jajaran kelas atas di Negaranya. Menjalankan bisnis properti miliknya tanpa bantuan dari keluarganya yang juga merupakan kelas atas.

Lagipula ia juga tak dekat dengan sang Ayah, keluarga satu-satunya. Itupun juga jika ia masih mau menganggap ayahnya sebagai keluarga setelah kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun acuh tak terpengaruh dengan suara-suara yang menurutnya mengganggu itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya yang tengah menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan mengedipkan mata pada wanita-wanita yang mulai berjatuhan tidak kuat akan pesona dua orang tersebut.

"Sigh, berhentilah menggoda Hae-ah" ucap Kyuhyun

"Haha ini menyenangkan Kyu. Ahh sebentar aku mau ke toilet dulu" balas Donghae kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menunggu Donghae dan berkeliling mencari seseorang yang menjadi alasan ia datang ketempat ini.

Mendadak, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia terpaku dan menatap lurus sosok itu. Hatinya membuncah meluapkan perasaan bahagianya. Tanpa sadar senyum mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

Namun senyum itu perlahan berangsur hilang saat matanya bertatapan sekilas dengan mata_ foxy _yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Lee Sungmin" gumamnya lirih

Kenapa? Kemana? Itu lah pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiran Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu dingin? Kemana senyum hangat dan ramah yang dulu selalu terpatri di wajahnya itu?

Kyuhyun melangkah memberanikan diri menuju sosok dingin yang sedang duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan itu.

"Eum.. Hh-hai. Kau sendirian?". Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong sebelah Sungmin.

Gugup. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang.

"_Ani_." Jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya sambil menyulurkan tangan nya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam tampak tak berminat membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Menoleh pun tidak.

Hening. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin yang bahkan tak menjabat tangannya. Buru-buru ia menarik kembali tangannya.

'Huh, Dingin sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Emm, Sungmin shii._ Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alis mata saat mendengar namanya disebut

"Ahh, tidak. Kau terlihat diam. Tidak menikmati pesta ini? Mana temanmu? Kau bilang tidak sendirian tadi." Kyuhyun memberondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik

"Ahh itu, ya wajar kita dulu satu sekolah kan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Ohh, kau aneh." Jawab Sungmin menghiraukan pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

Demi apa kesan pertama Sungmin tentang dirinya adalah Aneh!

"Biasanya orang pasti lupa dengan seseorang dan lagi sudah 10 tahun tak bertemu. Memang aku pernah bertemu denganmu dulu?" Tanya sungmin sarkastik.

"Hm, tidak sih. Kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi, terkadang kita berpapasan dulu. Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan wajah Sungmin _sunbae_" ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kau … ?" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Ne?_" jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu". Sungmin cepat-cepat berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggung itu tak percaya.

Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dan berlari mengejar Sungmin. Ia tak akan mau menyiakan pertemuan kali ini.

Tapi rupanya ia kurang beruntung. Sosok Sungmin begitu cepat menghilang di antara banyaknya orang yang hadir.

Sekarang dipikirannya hanya ada Sungmin, dan ia harus menemukan Sungminnya itu. Terlepas dari Sungmin yang dirasa berubah, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia bisa mencari tahu alasannya nanti. Mungkin ia juga bisa merubah kembali _namja_ manis itu seperti dulu, saat senyum selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia merindukan senyum itu.

Tekad Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin menjadi miliknya semakin membuncah. Saat ini juga kalau perlu!

'Aku harus menemukannya, takkan kubiarkan ia hilang lagi dari hidupku' batin Kyuhyun berteriak semangat.

"Ya, aku harus segera menjadikannya milikku!" semangat Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terus mengedarkan pandangan dan untuk mencari Sungmin. Hingga tak sadar Donghae memanggilnya sedari tadi.

Merasa diacuhkan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Refleks Kyuhyun menoleh dan tak lama langsung melebarkan matanya.

Bukan, bukan kaget melihat Donghae. Melainkan melihat orang yang berada disamping Donghae. Orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Sungmin-shi! Cepat sekali kau menghilang. Aku mencarimu daritadi." ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan _namja_ manis ber_gummy smile_ di sebelah Sungmin terhenyak heran akan reaksi Kyuhyun. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne/Ani_" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ya! Yang mana yang benar? Sudah atau belum?" sentak Donghae lagi.

"Aku tak mengenalnya" ucap Sungmin datar.

"Terserah. Kalau begitu kalian berkenalan sekarang saja" ucap Donghae.

"Min, bersikaplah sopan. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, calon bos mu. Jadi jaga kelakuanmu." nasehat _namja _manis ber_gummy smile _tadi..

Sontak Sungmin langsung melototkan mata dengan bibir terbuka membentuk huruf O.

"_Annyeong. Lee Hyukjae imnida_, biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. _Bangapseumnida_" ucap Eunhyuk sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil menyikut pelan lengan sahabatnya.

"_Aa- annyeong. Lee Sungmin imnida_." ucap Sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk.

Hening.

"_MWO?_!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget setelah kembali dari kesadarannya dan mencerna pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan.

'Apa? Bos? Dia? Sungmin? Bekerja padaku? Kenapa aku tak tahu?' kutat Kyuhyun dengan pemikirannya.

Bahkan ia tak peduli pada perkenalan yang dilakukan kedua _namja_ manis itu.

"Hae-ah ikut aku." Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Donghae menjauhi dua namja yang terheran dengan kelakuannya.

"Apa ku bilang, dia aneh Hyuk" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, aku rasa begitu _hyung_. Tapi bagaimana pun dia yang akan menjadi bosmu. Kau butuh pekerjaan kan?" balas Eunhyuk.

"Haaah, _N__d__e._" ucap Sungmin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya beratnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hallo salam kenal. Hehehe, Ini ff pertama saya. Gimana? Abal ya? Berhak dilanjut kah?

Review ne?

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**BE MINE!**

= KYUMIN =

Summary :

Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan namja yang selalu mengisi pikirannya itu –Sungmin- menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya. Meskipun namja itu telah berubah menjadi dingin, ia tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun bertekad mengembalikan senyum manis orang yang dicintainya dan menjadikan miliknya. Apapun caranya. - He must BE MINE!

…

**Rated : M (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo(s), Weird! Boring!**

**Disclaimer : SUNGMIN MILIKKU! #DigamparKyu **

…

**No Bash! No Flame!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Apa ku bilang, dia aneh Hyuk" ucap Sungmin. _

"_Ne, aku rasa begitu hyung. Tapi bagaimana pun dia yang akan menjadi bosmu. Kau butuh pekerjaan kan?" balas Eunhyuk._

"_Haaah, Nde." ucap Sungmin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya beratnya._

.

.

Chapter 2

It just my delusion. Hope you like it.

enJOY ~

"Ya, ya, ya! Lepaskan aku Cho!" seru Donghae berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya.

'Kenapa orang ini' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Baru setelah sampai di tempat yang agak jauh dari jangkauan mata dua _namja _itu Kyuhyun melepaskan Donghae dan langsung melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Lee Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Soal apa?" jawab Donghae santai

Kyuhyun menatap kesal sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Hae-ya!" bentak Kyuhyun

"_Eoh_? Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang _innocent _nya.

"Hahh. Sudahlah, cepat jelaskan padaku." perintah Kyuhyun

"Tentang?" balas Donghae

"Lee Sungmin."

"Kenapa dengan Lee Sungmin?" pancing Donghae

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia menjawab.

"Ya! Apa maksud si Unyuk Unyuk tadi? Lee Sungmin? Aku? Calon Bos? Bekerja padaku? Bagaimana bisa? Di perusahaan kau yang mengurus rekruitmen dan seleksi masuk kan? Jadi kau pasti tau apa maksud si Unyuk itu. Nah sekarang jelaskan padaku!" tanya dan perintah Kyuhyun tak sabar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Eunhyuk, namanya Eunhyuk bukan Unyuk _pabbo_!" ralat Donghae sembari melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aww! Ya! kau mau aku pecat? Berani sekali memukul kepalaku. Sudah tidak sayang nyawa _eoh_?" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, mana bisa kau memecatku Cho Kyuhyun _pabbo_!" tawa Donghae. Kemudian ia memasukkan salah satu tangan pada kantong jas dan mengambil _tab _berwarna _silver_ miliknya.

"Hae ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." desak Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih berkutat dengan _gadget_ nya mencari jawaban atas desakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia membuka _file_ pekerjaan dan data pelamar yang telah memasuki tahap akhir wawancara yang sedianya akan dilakukan minggu depan. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, ia menyodorkan _gadget_ itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Baca sendiri, semua data tentang Lee Sungmin yang ingin kau tahu ada disitu." ucap Donghae

"Lagipula ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau begini. Mencari tahu orang lain? Itu bukan sifatmu Kyu. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Lee Sungmin itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun terlihat fokus membaca apa yang ada di layar _tab _berukuran 7 _inch_ itu.

"Ya Kyuhyun _pabbo_, jawab aku!" kini ganti Donghae yang jengah dengah kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik paksa _gadget _miliknya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai. Aish, nanti saja aku ceritakan padamu. Sini aku mau lihat lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyambar _gadget_ berisi data penting pujaan hatinya.

"Ck. Tentu saja kau harus menjelaskan padaku kelakuan anehmu itu Cho. Ayo kembali ke mereka. Kau bawa saja _tab_ ku, atau kau mau _file_ nya?"

"Benar juga, aku _bluetooth _sekarang saja._" _ucap Kyuhyun langsung mengambil _handphone _miliknya dan men_transfer_ _file_ yang sangat penting itu -menurutnya.

"Yes! Sudah. Nih aku kembalikan." ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung melempar _gadget _itu pada Donghae.

"Ya! Kau ini suka sekali melempar barang. Aduh _silver_ku sayang". Gerak refleks tangan Donghae menangkap gadget kesayangannya.

"_Eoh_? Kau memberi nama barangmu? Hahaha kekanakan sekali." ejek Kyuhyun.

"Masih lebih baik daripada kau yang suka melempar barang seenaknya." balas Donghae

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu memasukkan kembali _handphone_ yang sedari tadi masih digenggam ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Ayo kembali ke mereka." ajak Kyuhyun

Donghae mengikuti dari belakang dan menabrak punggung pria berambut _brunette_ di depannya itu saat Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti. Donghae mensejajarkan diri disebelah Kyuhyun dan melihat wajah temannya itu berubah pucat. 'Eh, tapi kan kulit Kyuhyun memang sudah pucat dari lahir?' Ahh sudahlah.

"_Wae_? _Wae_ Kyu?" tanya Donghae

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Donghae, menatapnya dan bertanya dengan mimik serius.

"Tadi – mereka – ada – disana – kan – Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan penuh penekanan.

"Hm? Iya." Jawab Donghae dengan santai.

"Ah mungkin mereka pindah ke tempat lain atau ke toilet" lanjut Donghae rasional.

"Mereka hilang Hae, mereka hilang! mereka hilang!" panik Kyuhyun.

"Ck, tidak mungkin Kyu. Mereka sudah besar!" balas Donghae

_Drrt … Drrt … Drrt …_

Donghae mengambil _handphone_ nya yang bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia melihat sekilas _id caller_ lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab pamggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Donghae-shi, _mianhae_ aku dan Sungmin pulang lebih dulu. Sungmin-ah mendadak pusing dan memaksa pulang. Kami tidak sempat berpamitan karena tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Sampaikan salam dan maafku pada tuan Cho Kyuhyun _ne_? _Kamsahamnida_." ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar setelah panggilan dari _handphone_nya dijawab.

"Ahh begitu, iya tak masalah Eunhyuk-shi. Hati-hati dijalan_, _sama-sama." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan setelah tadi ia mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut. Donghae yang bisa mengerti arti tatapan dan keinginan Kyuhyun pun langsung menjelaskan pembicaraan di _telephone_ tadi.

'Hm, jadi Sungmin sakit. Sakit apa dia? tadi Hae bilang dia cuma pusing. Apa parah ya sampai memaksa pulang?' pikir Kyuhyun.

'Ahh, Semoga dia baik-baik saja' doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Merasa haus, Kyuhyun mengambil minuman dari salah satu _waitress_ yang berdiri di dekatnya dan langsung menegak habis cairan berwarna merah itu. Manis terasa di indra pengecapnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae yang terlihat sedang mencomot kudapan yang tersedia.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.40 KST. Masih terlalu pagi untuk meninggalkan pesta ini. Kyuhyun mencoba menikmati acara namun tak ada yang menarik. Beberapa kali ia di dekati dan disapa oleh teman sekelas nya dulu saat sekolah. Tidak ada yang menarik. Malas dengan pembicaraan yang berkutat masalah pekerjaan. Hei ini pesta, tak bisakah mereka tidak membicarakan masalah kantor sekarang.

Kyuhyun mulai terlihat bosan. Beberapa kali ia menghindar atau menjauh dari gerombolan yang mendekatinya. Padahal baru 30 menit semenjak namja manis incarannya itu menghilang – pulang lebih tepatnya. Ia memanggil Donghae yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan -mari makan kudapan enak- nya. Benar-benar bosan, ingin pulang saja mengingat alasannya datang kesini pun sudah tak nampak lagi.

"Hae-ya, _kajja_ kita pulang. Aku bosan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh_? Tapi kita baru sebentar disini Kyu." Jawab Donghae

"Sudahlah, kau mau pulang atau tinggal disini? Terserah pokoknya aku mau pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu keluar dari tempat itu. Ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

"Ya, ya tunggu!" Donghae pun mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun. Lagipula tadi dia datang dengan Kyuhyun, mau pulang naik apa dia kalau tidak mengikuti kemauan boss nya itu.

"Dasar aneh." tambah Donghae

Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan Donghae. Namun dalam hati ia bersunggut. 'Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang bilang aku aneh?' Yah meskipun pada kenyataannya hanya dua orang yang mengatakan itu. Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae. Ahh, bagaimana bisa marga mereka juga sama. Oh! Marga satu orang lagi juga sama, Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali perkenalan tadi saat perjalanan ke mobilnya.

'Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan marga Lee ya?' pikir Kyuhyun. Hmm, entahlah. Jodoh mungkin?

.

.

.

"_Hyung, gwenchana_? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah sampai di depan apartmen Sungmin. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu Sungmin naik ke lantai 7 nomor 13.

"Hng, sudah mulai berkurang pusingnya. _Gomawo ne_." jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu _hyung._" balas Eunhyuk dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu Hyukie-ya?" tanya Sungmin sembari memencet kode apartmen nya. Setelah terdengar bunyi TIT sebanyak tiga kali, ia mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka.

"Masuklah." tambah Sungmin.

"Ah, lain kali saja _hyung_. Aku langsung pulang saja, yang penting aku sudah mengantar sampai _apartmen_mu. Kau masuk saja _hyung_, istirahatlah." ucap Eunhyuk

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah itu _hyung_, sudah lama berlalu. Tersenyumlah, kau manis saat tersenyum. Aku pulang dulu _hyung_, selamat malam." nasehat dan pamit Eunhyuk saat meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukan singkatnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan pintu _apartmen_ nya.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kosong. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Eunhyuk tadi.

'Bagaimana aku tak memikirkan masalah itu Hyukkie-ya. Aku jadi serba salah karena itu' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya setelah melihat Eunhyuk memasuki lift lalu melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam _apartmen_nya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak yang tersedia. Sungmin menekan tombol merah di samping pintu yang membuat pintu terkunci secara otomatis.

"Uhh, haus sekali." keluh Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur sambil memijat keningnya untuk menghilangkan pusing yang mendera. Ia membuka kulkas, meraih botol berisi air mineral, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas lalu meneguknya. Belum kosong air dalam gelas, ia menuju sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dan mengambil obat penghilang pusing dari sana. Cepat-cepat ia menelan obat itu dengan bantuan air dari gelas yang masih dibawanya.

Ia berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu dan duduk di kursi depan meja makan. Diam beberapa saat merasakan efek dari obat yang tadi diminum. Perlahan ia merasa lebih baik, pusing yang menyergap mulai hilang perlahan.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya. Kamar bernuansa pink itu begitu rapi. Ranjang dengan _bedcover_ berwarna putih terlihat teratur bersebelahan dengan meja nakas kecil disampingnya menampilkan foto manisnya dengan seorang laki-laki tampan -yang telah di anggap sebagai appa nya- dalam satu frame. Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melepaskan jam tangan dan meletakkan di atas meja nakas beserta _handphone_ miliknya.

Merasa _gerah_, Sungmin beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Selesai mandi dan berganti baju piyama, ia menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri disana. Pikirannya kembali terpaku pada hal yang selama ini tidak ingin ia ingat. Ingin rasanya hilang ingatan saja. Berkali-kali pikirannya tidak mau di ajak kompromi, seenaknya saja menampilkan kilasan memori yang membuatnya merasa serba salah.

Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_ yang sekarang berusia 29 tahun. Selama 18 tahun dia hidup bersama bibinya nya yang bernama Lee Hae Ri sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang mengambil beasiswa kuliah disana. Entah dimana orang tua aslinya. Yang ia tahu, bibinya pernah cerita bahwa ibunya, yakni kakak dari Hae Ri meninggal saat melahirkan Sungmin. Sedangkan ayahnya? entahlah bibinya tak mau membahas itu.

Sungmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan ramah terhadap siapa saja. Itu tak lepas dari kasih sayang yang diberikan bibinya seperti sosok '_eomma_' yang sebenarnya. Mungkin itu pula yang menjadi alasan ia lebih mudah dekat kaum wanita dibanding kamu pria, apalagi ia juga memiliki paras yang bisa dikatakan cantik seperti wanita. Bahkan banyak yang bilang Sungmin lebih cantik.

Sungmin juga merupakan _namja_ yang cerdas, terbukti dengan beasiswa yang ia raih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Bibinya yang hanya membuka kedai makanan kecil di depan rumah, tentunya memiliki penghasilan tak seberapa dan kurang cukup jika untuk biaya sekolah Sungmin.

Namun sikap ceria dan ramah itu perlahan menghilang saat ia merasa senyum dan keramahannya membawa dampak buruk bagi orang disekitarnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Setelah beberapa hari ia lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke Jepang untuk kuliah dengan bantuan beasiswa. Namun Jepang juga tak membuat trauma itu hilang, apalagi kejadian itu terulang saat awal ia mulai bekerja. Itu pula alasan Sungmin kembali ke negeri asalnya, Korea Selatan.

Pusing kembali menyerang saat kilasan itu kembali muncul. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata dan mengingat apa hal dilakukan hari ini untuk menepis ingatan yang suka datang tak diundang itu. Sungmin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang kali hingga ia merasa _relax. _Lambat laun kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Sungmin pun terlelap di awal malam.

.

.

.

Donghae memberhentikan mobil Kyuhyun di depan perusahaan. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti disana dan mengambil mobilnya sebelum pergi ke _apartmen_ Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ya apa perlu ku tunggu?" tanya Khyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, kau duluan saja. Aku mau mampir minimarket sebentar." balas Donghae.

"Dan jangan berpikir aku tidak akan datang ke tempatmu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bisa mati penasaran melihat sikapmu malam ini." tambah Donghae.

"Ohh, oke oke kalau begitu aku duluan." angguk Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan perusahaannya dan mengarahkannya menuju _apartmen_ yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol untuk lantai paling atas. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pemilik _apartmen_ itu dan beberapa _apartmen_ mewah lain di Seoul. Menempati kamar paling istimewa disana yang memang dirancang khusus sesuai keinginannya.

Pengamanannya pun lebih ketat. Orang luar tak akan bisa masuk sembarangan karena syarat masuknya memakai sensor suara. Selain Kyuhyun, hanya Donghae lah yang bisa memasuki _apartmen_ mewah itu sesuka hati karena memang Kyuhyun sudah begitu mempercayainya. Sistem sensor kamarnya pun juga sudah mencatat suara Donghae.

"_StarCraft_" ucap Kyuhyun membuat sistem mengenali suara dan password yang diucapkan. Terdengar bunyi tring yang menandakan pintu telah terbuka. Setelah melepas sepatunya Kyuhyun langsung memasuki _apartmen_ dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Sesaat kemudian ia terbangun lagi, melepaskan jas yang dikenakan dan mengambil _handphone_ nya yang ada dalam saku jas tersebut.

Merebahkan kembali tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia membuka data yang tadi di dapat dari Donghae. Kyuhyun mulai bergumam sendiri dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tak bosan ia membaca apa yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya itu berulang.

**Name : Lee Sungmin**

**Place, Date of Birth : Ilsan, January 1****st**** 1986**

**Sex : Man**

**Religion : Christian**

**Status : Single**

**Last Education : Bachelor Economic and Business, Tokyo University **

**Work Experience : Staff of Financial Business in Daiwa House Industry Co.**

**Special Skills : Material Arts**

**Telephone Number : +82 10-2499-1137**

"Hmm, dia single. Kkk~" Seringaian muncul di balik senyum Kyuhyun.

Oh tidak! Apa ini tanda bahaya untuk Sungmin?

"Oh, jadi selama ini ia ada di Jepang." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hm, aku tau perusahaan ini. Mereka _partner_ yang baik. Hebat juga dia bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar itu."

"Apa ini? _Material Arts_? Wah _namja_ manisku ini benar-benar hebat, tak terduga".

"Nomer telepon ini, aku _save_ saja".

"Ahh, Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan bayangan namja manis itu langsung berputar di kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bayangan itu makin jelas.

Namun rupanya Kyuhyun tak puas hanya dengan bayangan saja. Ia beranjak meninggalkan sofa dan menuju sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat. Hanya ia saja yang boleh masuk dan menikmati isi ruangan itu.

Perlahan ia membuka kamar tersebut dengan kode rahasia. 1186. Ya, kodenya adalah tanggal lahir namja pujaannya, karena memang ruangan itu penuh berisi dengan 'Sungmin'. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar dan melihat banyak 'Sungmin' tertempel di dinding. Memang, Sungmin di ruangan itu memang hanya berupa foto. Begitu banyak foto namja manis itu dengan seragam sekolahnya dulu. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tertarik dengan fotografi. Jadilah saat sekolah dulu ia diam-diam memotret _namja_ manisnya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya saat melihat wajah ceria Sungmin di dalam foto. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut datar Sungmin yang tadi ditemui. Lama ia memandangi Sungmin di ruangan itu, mendadak dikejutkan oleh suara dan teriakan heboh orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan itu.

'Oh sial, aku lupa menutup pintu kamar ini' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia tentu tahu siapa orang yang dengan santainya melenggang masuk kedalam museum pribadinya itu. Lee Donghae, ya _namja_ penggoda wanita itu.

"Woah, woah woaaah. Jadi ini yang selama ini kau sembunyikan hm?" tanya Donghae.

"Pantas saja kau tadi antusias sekali Tuan Cho. Kkk~" kekeh Donghae.

"Ternyata misteri kamar yang selalu tertutup rapat terungkap. Isinya seperti ini ya." gumam Donghae dengan tangan yang mengelus dagunya.

"Cerewet." balas Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi padamu. Lihat sendiri pun kau pasti sudah mengerti." ucap Kyuhyun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Hae-ya keluar kau!" perintah Kyuhyun terhadap Donghae yang masih setia berada dalam kamar rahasia itu.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti Kyuhyun-ah. Ahh." ucap Donghae keluar kamar kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna krem yang terletak di ruang tengah apartmen. Ia meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi yang ada di depannya.

Donghae beralih pada plastik yang berisi barang yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket. Ia meraih kripik kentang, membukanya dan langsung memakan isinya.

Kress, Kres, Kress

Nyam nyam nyamm

Uhukk uhukk uhukk!

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku _eoh_?" teriak Donghae sambil mencari air dalam bungkusan. Ia menelan ludah dan terasa sakit di tenggorokan lalu meminum air yang telah dibukanya.

'Haaah' lega Donghae.

"Hahaha, mungkin." canda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah berganti pakaian yang lebih santai, memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Dengan tega ia menepuk keras punggung Donghae dari belakang tadi saat namja nemo itu tengah asik mengunyah kripik favoritnya. Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disebelah Donghae sambil memainkan benda kesayangannya (_read: PSP_).

"Ya, Hae-ya." panggil Kyuhyun namun mata dan jarinya maih berkutik dalam _games_ nya.

"Hngg?" balas Donghae

"Kira-kira kapan Sungmin akan di wawancara?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Minggu depan." jawab Donghae

"Jadi aku baru bisa melihat dia lagi minggu depan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya kapanpun kau mau Tuan Cho!"

"_Ne_? caranya?"

"Masuk saja ke ruanganmu itu tadi _pabbo_!" balas Donghae

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu! Itu cuma foto. Aku mau lihat yang asli! Hufhh" omel Kyuhyun.

Bosan, Kyuhyun melemparkan PSP miliknya ke sofa sebelah tempat ia duduk. Tidak biasanya ia bosan begini saat bermain dengan game kesayangannya itu. Yah, mungkin pembicaraan tentang Sungmin ini terlalu menarik perhatiannya.

Mendadak seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya. Oh tidak, apa yang sedang ada di pikiran otak tampannya itu.

'Aku tak bisa menunggu lama, aku mau bertemu lagi besok'

"Hae-ya. Percepat wawancara itu. Aku mau besok dilakukan. Aku sendiri yang akan mewawancarainya." perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu!" balas Donghae

"Aish, telepon dia sekarang! _Palli, _beritahu dia jadwal wawancara untuknya dimajukan jadi besok. Ini ada nomer _handphone _nya, ayolah Hae!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau." acuh Donghae.

"Ya! Lakukan atau ikan-ikan di akuariummu ku racuni!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Ishh, baiklah baiklah tuan pemaksa." gerutu Donghae.

Donghae mengambil _handphone _miliknya dan menekan tombol nomer sesuai yang disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ pada panggilan itu atas perintah Kyuhyun pula.

Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuuut..

"Lama sekali diangkatnya." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur Kyuhyun-ah, apalagi tadi Hyuk bilang Sungmin sedang pusing." tambah Donghae.

"Nghh, Yoeboseyo." jawab orang ditelepon itu saat Donghae akan menekan tombol merah mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo, selamat malam Sungmin-shi. Maaf mengganggu, saya Donghae dari CK Corp." balas Donghae

"Ah, _ne._ Ada apa Donghae-shi?" jawab orang di telepon dengan suara seraknya terdengar deperti tersentak dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Aku hanya mau memberitahukan, jadwal wawancaramu dimajukan jadi besok. Datanglah ke perusahaan pukul 10.00. Bisa?" tanya Donghae

"Baik Donghae-shi. Saya pasti datang. Terimakasih." ucap Sungmin.

"Oke kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu. Selamat malam." ucap Donghae.

"Baik. Selamat malam." jawab Sungmin.

Piip. Donghae memutus panggilan itu dan melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"_Good Job _Hae-ya." ucap Kyuhyun.

'Lihat saja besok apa yang akan terjadi' batin Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Huweeeeee.. ternyata ff saya disambut dengan baik.. Terharu :') #pelukMing

Maaf ne kalau ceritanya membosankan gini.. Maklum ya saya juga masih belajar~

Special Big Thanks to :

**Abilhikmah **: _u r my 1__st__ reader and reviewer_,_ gomawo ne_.. iya, kyu pasti semangat!

**kim hyun nie** : Aku ga ada maksud bikin kyu _pabbo_, tapi dia kan emang _pabbo_ kalo urusan cinta #tsaahh

**kyuminjoy, TifyTiffanyLee, Rye Kim, Farla, 5351, sissy, Okalee, anna, Guest** : Makasih udah bacaaa.. _Fighting_! iyaa, ini dilanjut kok.. Kyu bakal lakuin apa aja buat dapetin Ming, hahah.. Sikap dinginnya ming _next chapter_ aja yaa~ ^^

**ShinjiWoo920202** : Eh? Itu konyol ya? Woah saya ga tau kalo itu konyol.. hihi. Ya! Dikamar? Mesum! *gamparbarengmin* hihi _peace_ ^v^ siip ini udah dilanjutt..

**Fiction Girl Trapped** : *santetbalik* hahah demi apa aku mau disantet.. apa salahkuu aaaa.. makasih ya udah mampirr.. .

**gorjazsimba **: iyaa, makasih yaa.. tau tuh kyu 10 tahun lama bener yak dipendem sendiri -_- siapa sih ni yang bikin cerita! Hahah.. Ini _m-preg_ nya masih nanti" ya xD

**GaemGyu137** : Uweee raaan,, iyaa.. makasih ya koreksinya. Lain kali aku lebih perhatiin! Makasih lagii *bow .. Ne, _Fighting_! Kamu juga _Fighting_!

**Min Gi** : Terimakasih sudah mampir, nanti pasti terjawab kok kenapanya. Hehe.. Iya, Makasih masukannya, aku usahain ya.. ^^

**Zahra Amelia** : YAK! SUNGMIN MILIKKU! Baca _disclaimer_ di atas dong -_- hihihi. Makasih ya ra uda mau mampir.. Makasih juga sarannya.. Maklum lah aku kan penulis baru, masih harus banyak belajar.. Siap! Akan saya perhatikan_ typo_nya bu guru~ hihi.. Makasih Makasih 3

Mind to review again? *bow

Kamsahamnida~


	3. Chapter 3

**BE MINE!**

= KYUMIN =

Summary :

Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ yang selalu mengisi pikirannya itu –Sungmin- menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya. Meskipun namja itu telah berubah menjadi dingin, ia tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun bertekad mengembalikan senyum manis orang yang dicintainya dan menjadikan miliknya. Apapun caranya. - He must BE MINE!

…

**Rated : M (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo(s), Weird! Boring!**

**Disclaimer : SUNGMIN MILIKKU! Maunya sih gitu #AkuRapopo **

…

**No Bash! No Flame!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Previous Chapter**

_Piip. Donghae memutus panggilan itu dan melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, membuatnya sedikit bergidik._

"_Good Job Hae-ya." ucap Kyuhyun._

'_Lihat saja besok apa yang akan terjadi.' batin Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai._

Chapter 3

It just my delusion. Hope you like it.

enJOY ~

_._

_._

"Euungghh." geliat Sungmin sambil mengucek matanya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang _handphone_ dengan _casing _putih bercorak garis-garis tipis warna pink. Ia setengah sadar dan tidak melihat _id caller_ saat tadi menjawab telepon itu. Telepon dari _Manager Human Resources Development_ C.K Corp. –Lee Donghae– tadi berhasil membuatnya tersentak dan kesadarannya dengan cepat kembali meskipun matanya yang masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sejenak duduk di tepian ranjang sambil perlahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendongak sedikit untuk melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh sebuah jam di dinding kamarnya.

'Hmm, 23.00 KST. Sepertinya aku ketiduran tadi.' Batin Sungmin.

Merasa lapar, ia kemudian beranjak ke dapur dan membuat instant _ramyeon_ yang tersedia di lemari penyimpanan makanan. Mengingat ia belum mendapatkan asupan yang berarti dari kemarin malam, hanya sedikit kudapan saat berada di pesta reuni tadi. Lahap sekali Sungmin memakan mie berkuah merah tersebut.

Kantuk kembali datang saat perut Sungmin sudah tak lagi lapar. Setelah membuang bungkus makanan dan minum beberapa teguk air mineral, Sungmin kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia mengantuk, tak lama setelah berbaring matanya pun terpejam, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Entah kenapa setiap ingin tidur bayangan itu kembali terlintas. Berulang kali ia merutuk kenapa kejadian itu terus muncul. Kantuk menjadi hilang, namun Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya, hanya dengan cara ini biasanya ia akan tertidur tanpa sadar.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST saat _handphone _Sungmin kembali bergetar dengan dering khas yang keras. Oh, Alarm. Sungmin menggeliat malas sambil berusaha meraih benda berbentuk persegi dan mematikannya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sejenak untuk kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tanda _lowbat _terlihat oleh matanya yang memicing melihat _handphone_.

Segera setelah sadar, Sungmin beranjak ke ruang tengah yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa setelah men_charger_ alat komunikasinya dan mengambil _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi. Ia memanaskan air dan membuat secangkir _latte_ lalu kembali duduk di sofa menikmati acara yang disuguhkan benda berlayar datar yang menampilkan gerak, warna dan suara terpadu. Beginilah rutinitas pagi Sungmin di _apartmen_nya sejak sebulan kepulangannya ke Korea Selatan.

Sungmin memilih _apartmen _yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota karena harganya yang lebih miring. Selain itu ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kebisingan kota yang seakan tiada hentinya. Tanya kenapa Sungmin tidak pergi ke tempat bibinya? Sayangnya, bibi tercintanya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia. Tentu saja ia sangat terpukul, apalagi ia baru mengetahui hal itu dari Eunhyuk –teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangga nya- kemarin saat kepulangannya dari Jepang.

Selama tinggal di Jepang ia memang jarang menghubungi bibinya. Selain biaya telepon luar negeri yang mahal, uang yang didapatkan dari beasiswa dan kerja sambilannya disana saja pas-pasan untuk hidup dan menabung. Biaya hidup di Jepang memang lebih mahal daripada di Korea. Meskipun ada sosok yang dianggap _appa_ nya serba berkecukupan disana, Sungmin dengan tegas menolak. Sungguh tidak ingin merepotkan dan bermanja dengan kemewahan yang selalu ditawarkan _appa_ nya itu.

Satu jam sudah Sungmin duduk di depan televisinya yang menyala. Berita pagi menemani aktivitas barunya di hari Senin. Tepat pukul 8.15 ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Hari ini ia akan diwawancara perusahaan yang ia ketahui milik pemuda aneh yang kemarin mendekatinya di pesta. Tak habis pikir kenapa jadwal wawancara itu dimajukan. Tapi ia senang, dengan begitu semoga saja ia cepat dapat pekerjaan, mengingat uang tabungannya yang ia kumpulkan dulu di Jepang juga semakin menipis.

Kemeja berwarna biru langit polos dan jas warna hitam menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Menimbang apakah perlu memakai dasi, ia memutuskan membawa saja dasi biru tua bercorak garis putih. Menggulung dasi itu rapi lalu memasukkan pada tas punggung coklat favoritnya. Celana hitam beserta ikat pinggang dan sepatu pantofel dengan warna senada juga telah ia kenakan. Sungmin melihat pantulan diri lewat cermin sembari merapikan rambutnya. Ia beralih pada meja nakas dan memasang arloji di pergelangan kiri tangannya.

Tepat pukul 9.00 ia meninggalkan apartmennya setelah mengambil _handphone_ dan menekan pin yang secara otomatis mengunci pintu apartmennya. Perjalanan menuju perusahaan Card Key Corp atau biasa disingkat C.K Corp Sungmin tempuh menggunakan kereta dalam waktu 45 menit ditambah 5 menit berjalan kaki. Jadilah 10 menit sebelum perjanjian ia sudah sampai di depan perusahaan megah tersebut. Tentu ia tak ingin terlambat dan menimbulkan kesan buruk dimata calon atasannya.

'Tenang Sungmin, kau pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan itu.' ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu, menuju lobby dan bertanya pada resepsionis disana kemana tempat yang harus dituju.

"Oh, Tuan Lee Sungmin. Anda sudah ditunggu direktur Cho di ruangannya, lantai paling atas." Jawab wanita itu pada Sungmin disertai senyum ramah yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlalu menuju lantai yang disebutkan resepsionis tadi. Sedikit mengernyit heran, bukankah harusnya ia menuju bagian HRD yang notabene mengurus rekruitmen dan seleksi karyawan ya? Ahh tapi sepertinya Sungmin tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu mengingat resepsionis tadi dengan jelas menunjuk ruang direktur untuk destinasinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia belum datang?" tanya Kyuhyun, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di sofa ditemani 2 _manager_ kepercayaannya. Lee Donghae – _manager_ _HRD_ - dan Kim Jong Woon – _manager Financial_ _Bussiness_ – melihat malas kelakuan bos nya sedari tadi, hilang sudah Kyuhyun yang tenang dan cool selama ini. Apalagi sejak 1 jam yang lalu mereka sudah dipaksa berkumpul disini membantu rencana yang telah disiapkan Kyuhyun. Dua orang itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" perintah Kyuhyun semangat. Ia sangat berharap Sungmin lah yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. Benar saja. Muka datar itu terlihat setelah pintu dibukanya dari luar. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut dengan senyum manisnya.

Sungmin menundukkan wajah dan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada 3 _namja_ yang ia lihat diruangan tujuannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Ucapnya masih dalam posisi berdiri setelah masuk beberapa langkah ke dalam ruangan sang direktur.

"Duduklah." perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak langsung mengikuti perintah untuk duduk di sofa. Ia masih setia berdiri mematung dan merasa canggung akan situasi yang ada. Ini wawancara kerja paling aneh sepengetahuannya.

"Hai Sungmin-shi, aku Donghae yang kemarin meneleponmu. Maaf mengganggu istirahat malammu." Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Uluran Donghae disambut Sungmin dengan tangan lembutnya dan badan yang sedikit terbungkuk memberi penghormatan.

"Dan aku Kim Jong Woon manager Financial Bussiness. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung saja," Jawab Yesung menjawab tangan Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi terjulur setelah Donghae menarik tangannya. Mata Sungmin melihat wajah _namja_ tadi dan mengangguk sopan. Kalau dia bisa masuk perusahaan ini pastilah ia akan sering bekerja dengan lelaki bermata sipit itu. Sungmin memang melamar pekerjan untuk bagian _Financial Bussiness_ disana.

_Deathglare_ yang Kyuhyun layangkan membuat dua lelaki yang ada disana mengerut mundur kembali ke posisi duduk awal. Sigh, demi apa mereka sudah merasakan tangan lembut _namja_ tercintanya, sementara dirinya –Kyuhyun- secuil pun belum pernah menyentuh fisik Sungmin. Jangan lupakan penolakan Sungmin untuk berjabat tangan saat pesta kemarin.

Kyuhyun menghampiri lalu memposisikan diri dibelakang Sungmin. Meletakkan tangan dipundak bermaksud mendorong Sungmin untuk duduk. Sungmin sedikit berjengit dengan sentuhan yang ia rasakan pada pundaknya. Refleks ia memegang tangan dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik untuk melayangkan pukulan yang terhenti di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, kepala dan tubuhnya refleks bergerak kebelakang menjauhi kepalan tangan Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin, mata lebih tepatnya yang menguarkan aura marah namun didominasi rasa takut. Takut? Ya, Kyuhyun jelas melihat ada ketakutan di mata _foxy_ Sungmin.

Sungmin segera tersadar dari perbuatan yang akan dilakukannya. Ia menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sebagai tanda meminta maaf. Ia merasa kalut, takut, sekaligus bersalah pada orang dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia hampir saja memukul calon atasannya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak diterima gara-gara insiden tadi? Oh tidak, Sungmin benar-benar butuh pekerjaan saat ini.

"_Mianhaeyo Sajangnim._"

Sungmin merutuki kesadarannya yang seolah tak mau bekerja sama. Selalu seperti ini. Pundak merupakan bagian sensitifnya, apalagi jika itu disentuh dari belakang. Rasanya ia ingin membanting orang yang berani melakukan itu. Bahaya pasti dirasakan orang yang berani menyentuhnya mengingat Sungmin terlatih dengan _martial arts_ selama 4 tahun saat kuliah. Apalagi penguat lain adalah hal itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Masih dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk, Sungmin perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia melihat wajah tampan itu. Eoh, Tampan? Entah kenapa batin Sungmin merasa demikian. Tatapannya bertabrakan dengan sang atasan yang tengah tersenyum menawan.

**Deg**

Jantung Sungmin berdegup cepat saat melihat senyum dan mata itu. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia tidak mengerti, dan mungkin tidak ingin mengerti. Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan cepat.

Sementara Kyuhyun, setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya tadi. Ia langsung beralih menatap Sungmin yang terus membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dan nampaklah seulas senyum bahagia saat melihat tangannya yang masih dipegang Sungmin. Ia terus memperhatikan Sungmin hingga _namja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali saat mereka bertatapan mata.

"Ekhem" batuk Donghae yang terkesan dibuat-buat menyentakkan kekakuan antara 2 pria yang masih setia berdiri berhadapan. Dua orang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa kompak memutar mata jengah melihat adegan di depan mereka. Meskipun tadi sedikit banyak aksi Sungmin juga membuat terkejut. Sesungguhnya mereka berharap pukulan Sungmin tadi benar-benar mengenai wajah _evil_ Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, Sungmin-shi, ayo silahkan duduk." sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan hendak berbalik arah ketika merasakan tangannya memutar. Sepertinya ia lupa tangan mereka masih bertaut, lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Lekas ia melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf lagi –dan lagi- untuk kesekian kali.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa kosong lain yang segera ditempati Sungmin. Di sebelah, kedua managernya duduk bersama dalam satu sofa yang lebih panjang.

"Jadi, Lee Sungmin. Kau mendaftar untuk menjadi bagian dari departemenku bukan?" ucap Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ne, Sajangnim_."

"Menurut_ curriculum vitae_ yang aku pegang, sebelumnya kau tinggal di Jepang bahkan bekerja pada perusahaan besar disana. Kenapa kau memilih _resign_ dari sana?" tanya Donghae lebih lanjut.

"Ya, ada alasan khusus memang saya _resign_ dari perusahaan tersebut, namun hal itu tidak ingin saya bicarakan karena bersifat pribadi. Mohon pengertian dari sajangnim, dan juga saya memang ingin kembali ke Korea Selatan, tanah kelahiran saya." Ucap Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin bisa melihat tubuh namja mungil itu menegang. Mulai berfikir, apa yang telah terjadi disana, saat Sungmin berada di Jepang? Kyuhyun menyimpan pertanyaan dalam hati dan mungkin akan menyelidiki hal ini nanti. Poin terpenting bagi Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun fokus memperhatikan tugas Donghae dan Yesung jalankan, yakni melakukan wawancara pada Sungmin. Donghae bersunggut dan merutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun memaksa memajukan jadwal dan berkata akan mewawancarai Sungmin sendiri, tapi kenapa malah ia yang akhirnya harus melakukan wawancara itu? Tsk! Oh ayolah Lee Donghae, apa kau tak lihat wajah gugup dan salah tingkah atasanmu itu saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin hm?

Kyuhyun beberapa kali tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin. Jawaban yang diberikan pada Yesung dan Donghae terkesan tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Meskipun Sungmin menampakkan wajah datar dan serius masih tanpa senyum, namun Kyuhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap manisnya rupa seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya, jika sikap dan itikad baik bentuk keramahan seperti senyuman merupakan hal penting saat wawancara. Namun entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali membuat lengkungan di bibirnya. Jika ia memaksa untuk tersenyum, pastilah kesan aneh akan di dapat orang yang melihat. Sungmin masih takut untuk menunjukkan senyumannya, apalagi kepada orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik cepat pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Mungkin merasa risih atau mungkin ia mulai merasa tertarik dengan namja yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya. Yang pasti, ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang memungkinkannya tidak diterima di perusahaan itu. Senyum yang dilihatnya membuat ia sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya. Tampak sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi Sungmin saat melihat senyum tulus Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia juga ingin tersenyum begitu tulus pada orang lain. Sejauh yang Sungmin ingat ia merasa familiar dengan senyuman Kyuhyun, Senyuman sama seperti yang ditunjukkan _appa_nya di Jepang.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _hyung_?" Tanya dan sapa namja mungil bersuara tenor mengusik ketenangan Sungmin menikmati sebungkus roti dan secangkir cappuccino di cafeteria perusahaan. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat namja yang menyapa. Agak aneh ada orang yang mengenalnya mengingat ini baru kali kedua ia berada dalam perusahaan itu.

"_Nuguya_?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengingat wajah yang taka sing dihadapannya.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Klub drama, ingat?" celoteh Ryeowook semangat.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan, berusaha mengingat memori saat sekolah dulu.

"Ahh iya, Wookie yang pintar memasak kan?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Perlahan ia ingat pada namja yang dulu sering menempel padanya saat latihan Klub. Namja manis yang selalu membawa makanan buatan sendiri untuk anggota Klub yang lain. Rasanya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sangat lezat. Bahkan banyak yang ketagihan oleh masakannya.

"_Ne, hyung _apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hm, menunggu hasil wawancaraku." Jawab datar Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengamati _sunbae_ nya begitu intens. Wajahnya masih terlihat halus, bibirnya yang memiliki bentuk yang manis serta hidung mungil mancung membuat Ryeowook kembali berdecak dalam hati akan pesona pria di hadapannya yang seakan tak lekang oleh waktu. Seperti saat SMA dulu, tak ada yang berubah kecuali senyum yang menghilang itu dan yah mungkin pipi namja manis itu tidak se tirus dulu.

"_Wae_?" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan bertanya pada Ryeowook saat ia tengah asik memandanginya.

"Ahh, tidak. Jadi kau akan kerja disini hyung? Aku juga disini. Kau mendaftar di bagian apa hyung? Aku di _department Financial Bussiness_. Semoga nanti kita bisa bekerja sama ya." antusias Ryeowook.

"Hm, aku harap begitu." angguk Sungmin.

Diam kembali menyapa interaksi kedua orang itu. Ryeowook memilih ikut diam melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya enggan berbicara. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah menghirup aroma cappuccino dari cangkir keramik warna putih khas café perusahaan lalu meminumnya –menyeruput secara perlahan. Seolah menikmati manisnya rasa dengan pandangan menerawang. Ryeowook melihat jam tangan miliknya lalu mengutarakan niat untuk kembali bekerja karena jam istirahat telah usai. Mendapat balasan berupa anggukan singkat dari Sungmin, ia pergi turun menuju lantai 7 dari lantai 11 tempat cafeteria berada.

PUK

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan Cho terhormat?" tangan Donghae mendarat pelan di bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang. Heran melihat bosnya berdiri terpekur dengan tangan terlipat di dada memperhatikan seorang pria duduk manis menikmati sebungkus roti dan secangkir minuman di tangannya. Tempat strategis untuk melihat isi cafeteria tanpa ada yang sadar kehadirannya karena cermin 2 sisi yang sengaja diletakkan disana. Saat orang melihat arah tempat itu, ia akan seperti berkaca karena memantulkan bayangan sendiri. Sementara orang dibaliknya bisa melihat dengan jelas yang dilakukan seluruh pengunjung cafeteria itu. Tempat Kyuhyun berdiri sekarang memang khusus dirancang secara privat untuk mengawasi perilaku karyawannya.

Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tempat tersembunyi itu. Tentunya hanya petinggi di perusahaan dan beberapa petugas cafeteria khusus yang mendapat kepercayaan dari sang direktur. Donghae baru saja memasuki ruangan itu melalui pintu yang terlihat seperti kaca dari luar dengan cara mendorongnya. Setelahnya kaca itu kembali seperti semula seperti tidak pernah ada orang keluar masuk.

Donghae duduk di sofa dan meraih telepon yang berada di meja nakas sebelahnya.

"Bawakan makanan dan minuman apapun." titahnya di telepon.

Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya. Tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kehadiran Donghae disana. Hingga ia membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok yang tengah ia amati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lee? Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Jam istirahat sudah selesai."

"Huh? Aku bahkan baru memesan makanan. Salahmu yang daritadi menahan dan memperalatku untuk wawancara bodoh yang kau bilang akan kau lakukan sendiri." sunggut Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Tidak ada yang bodoh. Pesankan aku juga." perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut dengan raihan pada gagang telepon oleh Donghae.

"Kau yakin ingin dia jadi assistenmu?" tanya Donghae memulai percakapan.

"Kurasa kemampuannya di _Financial Bussiness_ sangat bagus. Dia sangat potensial. Yesung hyung saja sangat berharap dia ditempatkan di departmennya setelah hasil wawancara tadi." tambahnya.

"Hm, kau sendiri tahu kan wawancara tadi hanya formalitas. Dari awal juga aku sudah bilang bahwa dia akan ku jadikan assistenku. Apalagi dengan kemampuan beladiri nya. Kau lihat tadi kan dia memiliki refleks yang bagus."

"Yah, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan _department_ Yesung sedang butuh orang untuk mengisi tempat disana. Lee Sungmin sangat potensial, tidakkah kau merasa akan menyia-nyiakannya jika memaksa kehendakmu seperti ini?"

"Kau bisa mencari dari kandidat lain. Tidak dengan Sungminku, dia harus berada dalam jarak pandangku."

"Sungminmu? Tsk. Bagaimana jika ia menolak menjadi assistenmu?" tanya Donghae lebih lanjut.

"Dia harus mau." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

Setelah tiga ketukan terdengar, pintu kaca itu terbuka dengan dua orang waitress yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Mereka menunduk kepala memberi salam lalu meletakkan bawaan di atas meja dan menyuguhkan dengan rapi. mereka kembali menunduk hormat pada dua orang petinggi perusahaan saat akan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Kau harus segera memberitahu Sungmin, Lee Donghae." perintah Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengambil piring berisi spagethi dan memakannya. Masih dengan pandangan yang fokus pada namja manis diluar sana.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" tanya Donghae yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari pria berkuasa disampingnya.

"Yah, baiklah. Segera setelah aku habiskan makanan ini _Sajangnim_."

"Hm, cepat habiskan kalau begitu." ungkap Kyuhyun santai.

Sementara diluar, Sungmin sesekali melirik jam tangannya dan memainkan _handphone _nya malas. Tanpa sadar ia sesekali memajukan bibirnya pertanda bosan menunggu sekian lama. Sudah satu jam ia duduk sendiri disana, menunggu panggilan untuk kembali ke ruangan sang direktur. Tanpa ia tahu jika sedari tadi tingkahnya diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat _namja_ tampan itu tersedak dari makanannya. Kyuhyun segera meraih air mineral dan meminumnya cepat dengan muka memerah mengingat sedikit ekspresi imut –menurutnya- yang Sungmin perlihatkan.

"Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku tunggu kalian di ruanganku!" sergah Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

'Kalian? Huh?' batin Donghae. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang terlihat tengah asik memainkan handphone nya. Segera ia meraih _handphone_ nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya.

**Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt**

Sungmin langsung menekan tombol merah yang secara otomatis membuatnya keluar dari aplikasi _game_ yang tengah dimainkan. Sebuah pesan diterima dari Lee Donghae yang memerintahkan untuk kembali ke ruang direktur 15 menit lagi untuk hasil wawancara tadi.

'Hng, 15 menit lagi ya.' Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke _restroom_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui para petinggi perusahaan itu. Tentu ia ingin terlihat tetap segar dan siap untuk apapun hasil yang akan didapat. Sesampainya disana, Sungmin langsung membasuh mukanya lalu mengeringkan dengan tisu yang tersedia. Tak lupa ia membuang tisu tadi pada tempat sampah. Sungmin merapikan baju yang ia kenakan - meskipun kenyataannya bajunya masih rapi- dan mematutkan diri dikaca. Setelah mengenakan tas punggung warna coklat tua miliknya, dengan pasti ia berjalan menuju lantai 13. Lantai paling atas tempat sang direktur berada.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari perusahaan itu masih dengan muka datarnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi perusahaan properti terbesar di Negaranya menuju halte bus yang berjarak satu kilo meter jauhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan bus. Terlalu lama kalau harus menunggu jadwal kereta, lagipula ia ingin mampir dulu ke tempat Eunhyuk yang tentu tak akan bisa dilakukan jika ia naik kereta.

Sekitar lima puluh meter berjalan Sungmin berhenti. Ia berbalik dan melihat gedung tinggi di depannya. Matanya menatap tajam bangunan itu dari bawah ke atas. Melihat mendung tengah melingkupi gedung dan sekitarnya, termasuk tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Lengkungan di bibirnya mulai terlihat, membuat wajahnya kian menawan. Senyuman itu memang telah membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertawan dalam pasung cintanya pada Lee Sungmin. Keputusan yang dirasa Kyuhyun tepat untuk mengikuti namja manisnya setelah pemberitahuan penerimaan kerja untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa diterima di bagian _Financial Bussiness_ Sungmin-shi. Aku minta maaf." ucap Donghae.

Saat ini Lee Sungmin tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun memperhatikan dari Kursi kebesarannya. Menatap tajam pada dua orang yang sedang berbicara di ruangannya tanpa ingin ikut menginterupsi perkataan managernya.

'Hhh, sudah kuduga.' pikir Sungmin. Pasti sikapku sangat buruk saat wawancara tadi. 'Oh tentu saja Lee Sungmin, mana ada orang yang mau merekrut orang dingin sepertimu.' Kembali batin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Saya mengerti Lee _Sajangnim_. Terimakasih atas kesempatan wawancaranya." jawab Sungmin menunduk sambil mengukir senyum terpaksanya.

"Tidak masalah Sungmin-shi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau diterima di bagian lain disini. Bagian yang sangat penting –mungkin." lanjut Donghae.

"Eh?" Sungmin mulai mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap intens ke arah Donghae dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Kau akan bekerja menjadi assisten Cho _Sajangnim_." lanjut Donghae dan menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Sungmin menggunakan dagunya.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya dengan matanya yang membulat dan mengerjab lucu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa, namun ia sadar itu tidak sopan dan mungkin Sungmin malah akan takut bekerja padanya jika ia terlihat aneh. Ia hanya bisa mengulum senyum tertahannya melihat tingkah imut yang ditunjukkan _namja_ manisnya.

"Ta-tapi, Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Tuan Cho." jawab Donghae mengendikkan bahunya sambil berdiri dan bersiap kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah Sajangnim. Tugas sudah selesai, saya akan kembali ke ruangan. Permisi." Pamit Donghae sopan mengindahkan raut muka panik yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kenapa saya menjadi assisten anda Sajangnim?" penasaran Sungmin.

"Memang kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah membalikkan pertanyaan pada Sungmin.

"Ahh, tidak. Terimakasih _Sajangnim_." Jawab Sungmin. Mungkin bosnya ini memiliki alasan khusus yang tidak ingin atau mungkin tidak bisa diberitahu. Berhak apa dia sampai ingin tahu alasan bosnya itu mempekerjakannya. Sungmin memilih untuk mensyukuri saja hasil wawancara kerja hari ini.

"Tapi _Sajangnim_. Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti tugas menjadi assisten direktur." ucap Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak ingin mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Sungmin selalu ingin segala sesuatu yang dikerjakan mendapat predikat sempurna, mungkin mendekati.

"Tidak masalah Sungmin-shi. Kau cukup berada disampingku dan nanti kau akan mengerti sendiri hal apa yang harus kau kerjakan." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit mendengar tugas yang ia dapat. 'Hanya berada disampingku? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Sungmin. Namun seperti biasa, ia hanya akan terheran sebentar untuk kemudian dengan patuh mengiyakan perintah sang direktur.

"Baik. Terimakasih _Sajangnim_." Sungmin sekali lagi menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Besok datanglah sebelum jam 8 pagi. Akan kusediakan tempat kerja untukmu di depan ruanganku. Sekarang kau boleh pulang, istirahatlah." ucap Kyuhyun penuh perhatian.

"Baik. Saya permisi _Sajangnim_." pamit Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Segera setelah Sungmin keluar dan memasuki lift. Kyuhyun menyambar jas hitam, memakainya cepat dan berjalan keluar menuju lift khusus direktur untuk menyusul Sungmin. Bukan menyusul lebih tepatnya, ia terlihat lebih seperti penguntit. Ahh tentu tidak, Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin selamat sampai rumah dan sekaligus ingin tahu tempat tinggal namja manis itu. Yah, Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya akan selalu memiliki banyak akal jika berurusan dengan Lee Sungmin.

Mendung melingkupi perjalanan Sungmin menuju halte bus. Dua belokan lagi dan ia akan sampai tujuannya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin terusik saat melewati satu gang dengan teriakan seorang wanita muda sampai di pendengarannya. 'Oh Shit' Sungmin mulai mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat posisi wanita muda itu yang dikelilingi tiga lelaki berwajah preman.

"Hei kalian! Lepaskan wanita itu!" teriak Sungmin lantang.

Kini ketiga pria berbalik melihat dirinya. Memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah penampilan Sungmin dan mengulum senyum meremehkan. Mereka menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung membentuk formasi melingkar.

"Hahahah. Kau mau sok jagoan disini huh?" seru namja dengan tubuh paling besar diantara mereka bertiga.

"Tubuhmu bagus. Sepertinya kau bisa menggantikan wanita itu. Ukh pasti kau sangat nikmat." celoteh yang lain lagi.

PLUK

Orang ketiga yang tak sabaran langsung memegang pundak Sungmin dari belakang. Tak tahu bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi dari pria berwajah manis ini.

**BUGH** **! BRAAKK !**

"Aaaaakhh!" Namja kurus itu tersungkur di lantai setelah mendapat pukulan di sekitaran mata dan bantingan keras dari Sungmin. Sementara dua orang lainnya melotot tak percaya melihat aksi cepat tadi.

"Kau! Kurang ajar! Hyaaaah!" keduanya langsung menyerang secara bersamaan, namun dengan santai Sungmin mengelak dari pukulan membabi buta yang mereka layangkan dan membalas dengan pukulan telak pada dua preman tadi.

Pertarungan itu terlihat begitu seru, meskipun terkesan tidak seimbang. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga orang lawan satu orang, tiga orang tadi menyerang satu orang itu dengan brutal seakan ingin membunuh lawannya.

**BUGH**

Sepertinya keberuntungan Sungmin mulai habis. Sungmin sekarang jatuh tersungkur karena tendangan si kurus pada kakinya tadi. Ia membalik badannya dan hendak bangun tapi kedua tangannya segera ditahan oleh dua orang diantaranya.

"Ti-tidak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin.

Mendung sepertinya tak mampu lagi membendung awan hitam yang segera membuat basah seluruh badan ke empat pria di tengah pertarungan sengit mereka. Pengeroyokan mungkin lebih tepatnya. Basahnya air mencetak jelas tubuh Sungmin yang memakai kemeja biru dengan lengan tergulung sampai lengannya.

Pria bertubuh gempal itu mendekat dan menyentuh wajah halus Sungmin yang kini tengah ketakutan. Tidak bisa, Sungmin tidak bisa menghadapi situasi ini lagi. Ia memang pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang sama persis dengan alasan yang berbeda. Jika dulu ia diperlakukan seperti ini karena dianggap menggoda wanita karena 'senyum' an dan 'keramahan' nya. Sekarang ia melakukan ini untuk membantu wanita tadi. Yah! Tak ada alasan untuk takut Lee Sungmin. Kau melakukan hal benar kali ini.

Sungmin menatap wajah gempal itu dengan raut takut dan mata memerah menahan tangis. Tidak! Sungmin tidak akan menangis lagi kali ini. Ia sudah berubah, ia tidak akan menangis ketakutan lagi seperti dulu yang membuatnya semakin dilecehkan. Ia melototkan matanya marah melihat tiga orang di depannya. Kancingnya mulai tersentuh namja gempal dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Cuih. Ludah Sungmin sukses mendarat pada wajah di depannya.

"Kurang Ajaaar!"

**BUGH ! BUGH ! BUAGH !**

Sungmin memejamkan mata menantikan pukulan yang akan ia dapat. Nyatanya, tak sedikit pun ia terluka. Sungmin membuka mata perlahan dan melihat tiga orang tersebut sudah diseret oleh petugas keamanan yang ada. Sungmin masih melihat ketiga orang tadi dengan pandangan menerawang sampai sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum manisnya. Rupanya tadi ia langsung kabur dan memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menangkap tiga pria pembuat onar tadi.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih kembali." balas Sungmin dingin.

"Kau …"

"Pergilah!" perintah Sungmin.

"Tapi, kau…"

"Kubilang PERGI!" bentak Sungmin.

Wanita itu tersentak dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang membentaknya.

"AAAAAAKHHH!" Sungmin melampiaskan rasa itu dengan teriakan. Rasa sakitnya saat kejadian tadi membuka luka lama yang telah ia simpan rapat.

Sungmin tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis dalam derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, tak peduli keadaan tubuhnya yang mulai ringkih. Sungmin tertidur di lantai menekuk lutut menangis sampai rasa pening mendera kepalanya sangat kuat. Ia merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia melihat siluet seorang pria dengan payung Hitam memayungi dirinya. Membuat hujan tak lagi membasahi permukaan wajahnya. Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria itu.

"Kaauu…"

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam. Sungmin telah jatuh dalam pekatnya ketidaksadaran. Sepertinya hujan membantu kesadarannya menghilang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Yo yo yoooo~

Saya datang lagi membawa chapter 3 ini nih.. Maaf ya lama hehe.. :3

Ada yang menantikan kah? Semoga ada Semoga ada.. #doabarengKYUMIN

Okeh! itu pertanyaan mengenai Sungmin kenapa uda kejawab belom? #puppyeyes

Saya gak janji bisa fast update ya, tapi pasti FF ini saya lanjutkan sampai muncul tulisan END hehehe..

Makasih pengertian dan perhatiannyaa

**Special BIG Thanks To :**

**audrey musaena : **aku juga ga tau apa yang direncanakan Cho Kyu, enaknya apa ya? /SlapMe

**kyuminjoy : **iyaa.. Cho stalker? Hmm.. bisa jadi bisa jadi :P Makasih yaaa..

**vila13kyuvil **: iya ini dilanjut, makasih yaa ^^

**5351** : yeiy! Uda kejawab belom? Hehe makasih yaa dukungannyaa..

**Hyun sora** : iyaa ini diterusin kok, makasiih ^^

**sissy** : aku juga gak tau kyu bakal ngapain ming, yang jelas nggak yang enggak enggak kok.. yang iya iya aja #apadeh

**Okalee** : iyaa dong.. Ming kan bisa bikin kyu ngapain aja yeiy! Iya ini dilanjut kok makasih yaa ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: Heh? Ngarep apa sihh ngarep apa? *smirk* ntar dulu ya yadongnya, sabar sabar.. orang sabar disayang Kyumin .

**winecouple **: hehe makasih udah baca dan ninggalin jejak (?) yang dilakuin cho? adadeh.. hihihi

**Ratu kyuhae **: iyaa.. makasih udah mau baca.. ini dilanjut! Fighting!

**bebek** : iya doain ya biar makin seru, uda kejawab belom penasarannya? semoga udah, makasih..

**KyuMin ELF **: iya, uda dilanjut. Makasih ya. Uda dijelasin kenapa Ming berubah. Masih penasaran?

**Darkmf **: iyaa, gpp.. makasih udah mau baca dan review.. ini uda dilanjut kok hehe..

**VitdaMinKyu JoyersElfsomnia **: heaaa.. mana tega aku bikin ming diperkosa selain kyu #PLAK iya ini uda update.. maaf ya lama hehehe.. makasih ^^

**Zahra Amelia** : Uda kejawab belom ra Mingnya kenapa? GWS ya ra

**Kyumin2131** : halo Min Gi ato Ize Tye ato dongsaeng-ah.. ^^ hihi, akal Kyu mah gak abis abis kalo uda masalah Ming.. haha iya.. makasih ya.. Fighting!

**Fiction Girl Trapped **: Kyu serem ya? Aduh aku jadi takuut #MasukSelimutSungmin #DitendangKyuhyun #OkehAkuNgambek iya ini dilanjut, hehe maaf ya lama.. makasih! Muach juga :*

**Park Min Chan** : Halo Mil! :p makasih ya uda mampir.. iya Kyu suka Min. Min nya ngga tau. Iya itu Sungmin sakit duh kasian yaa #plak iya ini update.. jangan terror lagi ya :p

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin** : iyaa, uda dilanjut. Makasih ya.. uda kejawab belom ada apa ama Sungminnya? #tunjukatas

**Zagiya joyers** : makasih ya uda mampir dan baca, hehe. Itu uda kejawab belom kenapa ming berubahnya? Ini uda dilanjut kok hehe..

**Yuuhee** : holaaa.. Kyu konyol ya? Hmm.. bisa jadi bisa jadi. Di amah gitu kalo masalah cinta! #ditabokKyu Ming punya penyakit? Hmm.. bisa jadi bisa jadi :p hehe.. makasih yaa ini uda dilanjut kok.. ^u^

**Anita ariestamaru** : iyaa say, makasih yaa.. ini uda dilanjut kok. Gimana? Uda kejawab belom apa yang terjadi ama ming? :3

**Wullancholee** : itu mingnya kenapanya uda kejawab belom? Hehe makasih yaa uda mau baca.. ini dilanjuut.. ^u^

AND FOR ALL **SIDERS** ! MAKASIH YA UDAH MAU BACAAAA ~

Ulalaaa~ Last,

Mind to **Review** Again? *bow

Kamsahamnida~


	4. Chapter 4

**BE MINE!**

= KYUMIN =

Summary :

Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ yang selalu mengisi pikirannya itu –Sungmin- menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya. Meskipun _namja_ itu telah berubah menjadi dingin, ia tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun bertekad mengembalikan senyum manis orang yang dicintainya dan menjadikan miliknya. Apapun caranya. - He must BE MINE!

…

**Rated : M (?)**

**Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo(s), Weird! Boring!**

**Disclaimer : SUNGMIN MILIKKU! #NgarepBanget tapi yang pasti FF INI MILIKKU! **

…

**No Bash! No Flame!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

…

**Previous Chapter**

_Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia melihat siluet seorang pria dengan payung hitam memayungi dirinya. Membuat hujan tak lagi membasahi permukaan wajahnya. Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria itu._

"_Kaauu…" _

_Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam. Sungmin telah jatuh dalam pekatnya ketidaksadaran. Sepertinya hujan membantu kesadarannya menghilang dengan cepat._

.

Chapter 4

It just my delusion. Hope you like it.

enJOY ~

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeram dengan tangan mengepal menyaksikan tubuh orang yang dicintainya terlihat lemas dan di bopong secara bridal oleh seorang pria. Tubuh tak berdaya Sungmin lalu dimasukkan dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang langsung melesat meninggalkan gang sempit dekat perusahaannya. Kyuhyun tak sempat bereaksi karna terlalu kaget melihat pemandangan yang secara kilat melewati pelupuk matanya. Bahkan untuk berlari mengejar pun tak bisa ia lakukan, kakinya seolah terantai besi di tempat berpijak. Sayangnya lagi, Kyuhyun tak membawa kendaraan saat tadi membuntuti assisten barunya itu. Namun dengan cepat otak jeniusnya memproses ingatan plat nomor mobil yang membawa Sungmin.

Kehilangan jejak saat belokan kedua tadi membuat Kyuhyun panik dan berlari tak tentu arah berusaha mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya dan trotoar berharap menemukan sosok berbaju biru langit itu. Setelah lelah berjalan dan tak menemukan hasil, dengan lesu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke perusahaan. Namun sebuah teriakan frustasi yang merasuk indra pendengarannya membuat rasa kalut dan panik kembali menyerang. T entu ia mengenal dengan pasti suara tenor milik siapa yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat dimana tas punggung coklat dan jas hitam itu terserak di tengah derasnya hujan. Mencoba menerka apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya pada Sungmin hingga pingsan dengan jas dan tas yang tergeletak sembarang di jalan buntu sana. Pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi benak Kyuhyun. Apalagi tadi dengan jelas ia mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang kemudian dibawa oleh seorang pria. Apa yang tadi terjadi? Apa Sungmin diculik? Siapa orang yang tadi membawa Sungmin? Dan berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab lain terus membayangi.

Kyuhyun tak peduli tubuhnya terkena tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras. Kecamuk dalam pikirannya terlalu mendominasi hingga tak hirau pada pakaian yang menjadi kuyup. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambil tas beserta jaket Sungmin dan berlalu kembali ke perusahaannya. Banyak orang berpayung lalu lalang di jalan menatap heran sekaligus kagum pada Kyuhyun. Heran melihat seorang CEO ternama berjalan membawa jaket dan tas di tengah derasnya hujan, tentu hal yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Para wanita tak pelak memandang kagum pada Kyyuhyun. Ia terlihat seksi dengan cetakan dan lekukan tubuh yang telah basah sempurna.

Tak ada waktu untuk peduli dengan pandangan orang pada dirinya. Tubuh tegap itu berjalan agak tergesa dengan langkah panjangnya. Nampak kilat marah, takut dan juga bingung terpancar dari obsidian tegas pria berambut sewarna coklat pohon. Segera setelah sampai _basement _dan menemukan BMWnya, Kyuhyun melemparkan tas dan jas Sungmin di kursi belakang mobil dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Beralih membuka sisi kemudi dan langsung menjalankan keluar perusahaan menuju apartmennya. Hatinya tak tenang saat ini. Tak mungkin ia bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas di perusahaan. Toh ia bisa menyuruh managernya mengurus perusahaan untuk hari ini. Mungkin besok ia harus lembur.

Dingin meresap dalam tiap pori tubuh Kyuhyun. Ditambah dengan dingin AC dalam mobilnya, meskipun sudah di atur dalam suhu terendah. Tak membantu sama sekali dalam keadaan basah yang melingkupi diri. Untung, jarak perusahaan dan apartemennya tidak begitu jauh. Segera setelah sampai, Kyuhyun melempar asal bawaannya di lantai kamar dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mendinginkan kepala sebentar lewat pancaran dingin air _shower_, lalu menghangatkan diri dalam rendaman air hangat yang telah memenuhi _bathtub_ keramik yang terbuat dari marmer bermotif abstrak. Kyuhyun bersantai sejenak dalam hangatnya air yang membuat rileks. Bersandar dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata terpejam menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari _bodysoap. _Aroma segar tercampur air hangat segera melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Memejamkan mata menikmati rasa penat yang perlahan mulai memudar dan segera membilas tubuhnya sebelum tertidur dalam _bathtub _seperti biasa saat ia kelelahan. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu segera memakai kaos rumah santai dan celana selutut favoritnya. Setelahnya, ia membaringkan diri di ranjang.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia mulai merangkai rencana untuk mengetahui apapun yang berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin. Plat nomer yang tadi ia hafal mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Sekarang Kyuhyun tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun beranjak mencari handphonenya, tapi ia tak melihat keberadaan benda dengan _casing_ biru itu dimanapun.

'Ayo Cho Kyuhyun, ingatlah!' keningnya mengkerut saat ia me re-call kembali ingatannya. 'Ahh iya, kamar mandi!' teriak pikirnya. Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam sana dan segera menuju setumpuk pakaian dipojok ruang, memilah baju dan celana basah itu, merogoh tiap kantong baik di jas maupun celana hingga ia menemukan alat komunikasinya. sTapi sayang, handphone itu menampakkan warna gelap pertanda mati.

'Apa karna hujan tadi? Atau karna baterai nya habis?' spekulasi Kyuhyun. Ia mengibaskan handphonenya berharap kering dan bisa di gunakan. Hal yang tidak berguna, karena handphone itu telah mati total. Frustasi, Kyuhyun melempar benda itu sembarang. Sepertinya ia harus membeli handphone baru sekarang.

"Lee Donghae, beri aku nomor Kim Kibum," perintah Kyuhyun di telepon. Akhirnya ia menggunakan telepon di apartmen untuk keperluannya.

"Memang ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ceritanya panjang. Berikan saja nomornya padaku."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Donghae. Ia segera membuka _contact_ di _handphone_ nya tanpa mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Setelah mendapat nama Kim Kibum di_ contact handphone_, segera ia menyampaikan sederat angka yang tertera pada Kyuhyun.

"Ok Hae,_ Gomawo ne_. Oh ya, kirimkan aku _handphone_ baru, yang terbaru." Perintahnya lagi sebelum memutus sambungan.

Kyuhyun beralih pada catatan di kertas dan menekan tombol angka di teleponnya. Berharap teman ini mau membantunya.

"Halo?" jawab suara di seberang telepon setelah komunikasi tersambung.

"Halo Kibum-_ssi_. Ini Kyuhyun."

"Oh anda_ Sajangnim_. Ada apa? Tidak biasa anda menelepon." ucap Kibum.

"Ya, aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu kali ini." Kemudian Kyuhyun menyampaikan maksudnya, menyebutkan kejadian yang ia alami dan kecurigaannya. Kyuhyun meminta Kibum menyelidiki plat nomor yang ia ingat. Ia juga meminta Kibum menyelidiki latar belakang Lee Sungmin, terutama saat ia berada di Jepang.

"Baiklah, akan ku hubungi jika aku sudah mendapat datanya. Tapi sepertinya ini akan butuh waktu yang agak lama." ucap Kibum sebelum mereka mengakhiri panggilan.

"Haaah.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar setelah meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Pusing mendadak menyerang kepalanya. Apa akibat dari hujan tadi? Mungkin saja. Tak ingin memperburuk keadaan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan diri di kasur memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

"**Jangan tunjukkan senyummu itu! Aku muak melihatnya!"**

**BRAAAK **

"**Kau, beraninya menggoda **_**yeojachingu**_**ku!"**

"Tapi, aku tidaakk.." racau Sungmin.

"**Pegangi dia!"**

"**Cih, bahkan wajahmu ini terlihat lebih cantik. Bagaimana mungkin para yeoja itu lebih menyukaimu. Apa mereka sudah tak normal?"**

"**Jauhi wanita-wanita kami!"**

"**Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."**

"Eunghh, lepassh.. Aku tidak melakukan apapunn.." racauan dengan suara parau terus terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Masih belum tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, Sungmin _hyung_.. Sadarlah," _namja_ kurus itu panik. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin kanan kiri bergantian.

"**Kau melakukannya lagi Lee Sungmin."**

"Tidaak, bukan akuu.." Sungmin mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"**Akan ku buat kau tak bisa tersenyum lagi!"**

"Ughh.." Tampak raut takut dengan kening mengerut terlihat dari wajah terpejam Sungmin.

"_Hyung_.. Sungmin-_hyung_." _Namja _itu terus memanggil Sungmin. Berhadap ia segera sadar.

"**Buka bajunya!"**

Sayup-sayup kata itu terus terngiang di alam bawah sadar Sungmin. Dalam tidurnya ia semakin menggelengkan kepala cepat. Mencoba menampik bayangan dalam ketidaksaran.

"**Kau cantik sekali Sungmin-ah. Tapi sayang, kecantikanmu tak akan bertahan lama."**

"Tidak.. Tidaak.. Jangaaann.." liquid bening mulai menetes dari mata yang masih terpejam itu.

"Hyung.. Sadarlahh.. Sungmin-_hyung_.. Lee Sungmin!" bentak _namja_ berambut coklat kemerahan sembari menggoyangkan badan sahabatnya yang masih tak menampakkan tanda untuk bangun. Seolah terjebak dalam bawah sadar yang terus menekan.

**BUGH ! BUGH ! BRAAK ! **

**Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. **

"**Bangunlah. Pakai kembali kemejamu."**

**Sungmin meringkuk takut.**

"**Jangan menangis. Kau ini lelaki kan?"**

"Sungmin-hyung. Bangunlah.. Jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini!"

Goncangan yang dirasakan tubuh Sungmin semakin kencang, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kilasan itu yang membuat kesadaran Sungmin kembali dengan cepat.

"Enghh.. Hentikan.." Sungmin menepis tangan yang berada di kedua lengannya. Matanya mencoba terbuka perlahan, namun begitu berat terasa.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Wajah itu menatap lega tubuh ringkih dikasurnya sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang menetes dari kening Sungmin.

Sungmin masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, terlebih pening langsung melingkupi kepalanya saat ia terbangun tadi. Tangannya terulur memijat keningnya sendiri sambil menghalau cahaya yang mencoba masuk indra penglihatannya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_." Suara yang begitu familiar menyeruak di telinganya.

"Ehh? Eunhyukkie?" Sungmin menghentikan sesaat pijatannya, mengerjabkan mata menyesuaikan penerangan diruangan sewarna putih gading. Ia terkejut mendapati sahabatnya itu kini berada di depannya. Menatap dengan pandangan sayu disertai lengkungan lembut di bibirnya.

"_Ne_. Ini, minumlah dulu." ucap Eunhyuk seraya menyodorkan segela air putih setelah sebelumnya membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjangnya. Sungmin meneguk cepat air yang diberikan Enhyuk, menghalau kering yang terasa dalam kerongkongan. Eunhyuk mengukir lengkung di bibir melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini Eunhyuk-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin setelah menghabiskan minumnya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu _hyung_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya balik Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak tau Hyuk, kepalaku pusing." Kembali, jemari Sungmin bergerak memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Hm, Istirahatlah dulu _hyung_. Atau kau mau makan dulu? Ahh, iya sebaiknya begitu. Aku juga akan belikan vitamin dan penambah darah untukmu. Tunggu sebentar," Eunhyuk segera keluar kamarnya menuju dapur menemui _eomma_-nya yang tengah memasak bubur untuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk sangat kaget ketika tadi mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu rumahnya ditambah keadaan Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk pingsan ada disana. Dengan cekatan ia mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu dan meminta sang _eomma_ mengganti pakaian basah Sungmin dengan pakaian kering. Sementara ia sendiri menyiapkan tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin termenung diam setelah Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamar. Ia berusaha mengais kembali ingatan hingga berada di tempat ini. Satu persatu kejadian hari itu dirunutnya. Mulai dari wawancara di tempat ia akan bekerja, Sungmin ingat bahwa ia diterima menjadi assisten sang direktur. Lalu saat pulang, rencana untuk menemui Eunhyuk dirumahnya harus tertahan karena niatnya menyelamatkan seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang tengah berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti dirinya dulu.

"Laki-laki itu.." gumam Sungmin. Kini ia mengingat dengan pasti kejadian yang dialami. Termasuk siluet hitam seseorang yang mungkin membawanya ke kediaman sahabatnya. Sungmin merasa melihat wajah _namja_ itu lagi sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri. _Namja_ yang menolongnya persis seperti kejadian 10 tahun silam, _namja_ yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih di mimpi itu.

"Tapi tidak mungkin.." Sungmin menggeleng. Yang menjadi misteri baginya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia ada di tempah Eunhyuk. Ia harus menanyakan itu nanti. Sungmin memperhatikan keadaan dirinya. Raut kaget tercetak di wajah manisnya. Bukankah tadi ia kehujanan dan basah? Kenapa sekarang? Siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya? Apakah Hyukjae? Satu pertanyaan lagi yang tentunya akan dilayangkan pada sang sahabat nanti.

"Minnie-ya." Sapa lembut _yeoja_ yang tengah membawa nampan berisi bubur dengan uap yang masih mengepul dan segelas air mineral untuk Sungmin.

"Ahh, _ahjumma_.." sahut Sungmin bergerak tak enak hati hendak turun dari ranjang.

"Tidak perlu turun Minnie-ya. Tetaplah di tempatmu." ucap nyonya Lee. Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian meletakkan nampan di meja nakas dan duduk di ranjang setelah sebelumnya Sungmin bergeser agak ke tengah. Senyum manis mulai tercetak dari wajah teduh dengan sedikit kerutan di sekitaran mata itu melihat Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee ahjumma.

"_Nde_ _ahjumma_.." Sungmin ikut membuat lengkungan di bibirnya yang biasa berwarna semerah delima sekarang nampak pucat. Pandangan Sungmin turun ke bawah setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sedikit meremas pakaian Eunhyuk yang masih belum ia ketahui bisa menempel di badannya.

"_Ahjumma_ yang tadi menggantikan pakaianmu Minnie." ucap wanita itu seolah bisa membaca arah pikiran Sungmin.

"Ahh.._ Nde_, _Kamsahamnida_ _ahjumma._" balas Sungmin sopan. Nyonya Lee tersenyum tipis memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin yang seperti salah tingkah, atau mungkin tidak nyaman? Wanita itu perlahan meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau semakin mirip _eomma_ mu. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu sayang?"

"Nghh, 10 tahun. Mungkin?" jawab Sungmin lucu.

"Hahahah, terakhir melihatmu saat kau lulus SMA bersama Hyukkie. Sudah lama sekali ya ternyata, kau juga tak hadir saat pemakaman bibimu."

"_Mianhae_, aku saat itu masih berada di Jepang _ahjumma_." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali, aku akan tinggal di Korea lagi." lanjut Sungmin. Tampak matanya sedikit meredup mengingat tentang kematian bibinya yang hanya ia dengar dari Eunhyuk. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul dalam diri Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak berada di samping orang yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil disaat terakhirnya.

"_Gwenchana _Min-ah." Tepukan dan elusan lembut terasa pada punggung belakangnya. Membuat rasa hangat dan nyaman perlahan bersemayam dalam dada Sungmin.

"Oh ya ada beberapa barang yang dititipkan padaku sebelum bibimu meninggal, dan juga kunci rumah ada padaku. Dia mewariskannya untukmu, kau akan menerimanya kan Sungmin-ah?" tutur nyonya Lee.

"Hng, tentu saja _jumma_. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku titipkan pada _ahjumma_ dulu. Lagipula aku sekarang sudah punya tempat tinggal sendiri." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang baiknya kau makan bubur ini dulu. Malam ini menginaplah disini." pinta nyonya Lee sembari mengambil mangkok bubur hangat dari meja nakas yang langsung disambut oleh kedua tangan Sungmin. Nyonya Lee terus memperhatikan sampai Sungmin mulai memasukkan sesendok bubur dalam mulutnya. Berharap Sungmin akan menyukai bubur buatannya.

"_Mashitta_, ini enak sekali _jumma_." ucap Sungmin sembari menampilkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi setelah menelan bubur suapan pertamanya.

"Hahahah, kalau begitu habiskan _ne_," tawa senang dari _yeoja_ itu sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

" _Ahjumma_ keluar dulu, sebentar lagi Hyukkie pasti pulang. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." tambahnya.

"_Nde ahjumma, kamsahamnida_." ucap Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari nyonya Lee sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang dengan lahap menikmati bubur ayam hangat nan lezat buatannya.

"Sungmin _hyung_, aku sudah mendapatkan obat penambah darah dan vitamin untukmu." ucap Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin meletakkan kembali mangkok yang kini sudah lenyap isinya beralih ke dalam perut nya. Mengambil air mineral, meneguknya pelan kemudian menerima vitamin dan penambah darah yang berbentuk kapsul itu. Ia meneguk bersamaan dengan air mineral yang tersisa di gelas bening yang dibawanya.

"_Gomawo_ Hyuk." Eunhyuk terkesiap. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah lembut Sungmin. Apalagi dengan senyum yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh _namja_ yang terpaut usia 4 bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aa-ahh,_ ne hyung_." balas Eunhyuk salah tingkah. Wajah dingin Sungmin saja sudah terlihat manis, ditambah dengan senyum. Eunhyuk yakin pasti banyak _yeoja_ bahkan mungkin _namja _juga yang akan jatuh dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini _hyung_? Aku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan rumahku. Dan lagi pakaianmu, kau sedang mencari kerja lagi _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tak mengerti Hyuk, bagaimana bisa aku ada di depan rumahmu. Tadi aku.." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya, menghentikan ceritanya. Ia ragu, apakah harus menceritakan ini pada Eunhyuk. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban orang disekitarnya, biarlah masalah ini ia simpan sendiri. Toh biasanya juga seperti itu.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang _hyung_." ucap Eunhyuk menjawab keraguan yang nampak jelas di mata redup Sungmin.

"Iya. Tadi aku sebenarnya memang ingin ke rumahmu Hyukkie-ya. Tapi ada sedikit kejadian tadi dijalan. Apa kau melihat siapa yang membawaku ke rumahmu Hyukkie-ya? Aku ingat samar kalau tadi pingsan dan ada orang yang mengangkatku." jelas Sungmin.

"Hmm molla hyung, tadi memang ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah. Tapi begitu ku buka hanya ada hyung di depan rumah. Apa kau melihat wajah orang itu hyung?"

"Aku tak yakin Hyuk, seperti orang itu tapi juga sepertinya tak mungkin orang itu." Gumam Sungmin, suaranya pelan saat menyebut orang itu. 'Siapa orang itu yang dimaksud' pikir Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, tak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting kau sekarang sudah berada disini. Tapi memang agak aneh, bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumahku ya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Sungmin terdiam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Namun tak menampik juga bahwa pertanyaan tadi membuatnya berpikir keras sekarang. Darimana orang yang menolongnya tahu rumah Eunhyuk? Ini sangat membingungkan. Apa mungkin dari dompetnya? Sungmin terhenyak. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Hyuk, saat kau menemukanku apa ada tas dan jas ku juga?"

"Ehh? Tas dan jas? Tidak, aku tidak melihat jas atau tas mu itu,"

"Hmm, begitu.." Sudah pasti hilang pikir Sungmin. Padahal semua barang ia letakkan di tas coklatnya. Dasi biru tuanya, _handphone,_ dan sialnya dompet juga ia masukkan dalam tas itu. Sial sekali. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap ada orang baik yang mengembalikan barangnya, tapi sepertinya akan susah sekali.

"_Hyung_?" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ahh tidak. Tadi aku mendapat panggilan wawancara dari CK Corp Hyuk." ungkap Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau bilang wawancaranya masih minggu depan _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Entahlah, kemarin malam aku ditelepon dan paginya aku diwawancara disana."

"Lalu, hasilnya?"

"Aku diterima, tapi sebagai assisten direktur."

"Wah, kau hebat _hyung_!"

"Benarkah? tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa Hyuk."

"Tenanglah _hyung_, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa. Kau pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri."

"Hmm, aku harap begitu Hyuk. _Gomawo ne_." lengkung lembut itu kembali menghiasi wajah Sungmin. Anggukan didapat Sungmin dari Eunhyuk yang juga tersenyum menampilkan _gummy smile_ khasnya. Eunhyuk sangat senang mendapati sahabatnya ini banyak bersuara.

"Hyuk, tadi _ahjumma_ menyuruh aku menginap disini. Tapi besok aku harus ke perusahaan sebelum jam 8." keluh Sungmin.

"Tidak apa _hyung_, aku akan mengantarmu. Oh ya, kau juga bisa memakai pakaianku untuk besok." tawar Eunhyuk.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik Hyuk."

'Terbaik ya.. Hmm, tapi kau tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu _hyung_. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.' ungkap Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tidurlah _hyung_, kau pasti masih lelah. Malam ini aku harus kerja, tidak apa kan jika aku tinggal?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja Hyukkie-ya. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya _hyung_, Istirahatlah." ucap Eunhyuk sebelum keluar dari kamarnya yang untuk malam ini ditempati Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam menatap kepergian sahabatnya. Terukir senyum tulus dari bibirnya. Sedikit beban terasa lepas dari pundaknya setelah mengobrol dengan _namja_ berambut coklat tadi. Ia menggeliat di atas kasur membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Selama ini memang ia terbiasa hidup sendiri di Jepang. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengannya meskipun ia telah lama pergi dari tanah kelahirannya ini. Sungmin sangat bersyukur, ia mempunyai seorang sahabat sejak kecil yang baik seperti Lee Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di gedor dengan keras oleh seseorang yang ia yakini bernama Lee Donghae. Keyakinan itu terbukti benar saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat cengir kemenangan di wajah ikan sahabatnya.

"_Ya_! Bisakah kau tidak bertindak brutal disini?" Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung memijat keningnya. Siapa yang tak pusing mendengar pintu kamar digedor sedemikian rupa. Kesadarannya terhentak cepat, bahkan ia masih dalam mata terpejamnya saat membuka pintu kamar. Kyuhyun seperti terbiasa jalan dengan mata terpejam.

Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mengedarkan pandangan memperhatikan kamar berwarna biru langit itu. Menjinjitkan tubuhnya ingin melewati tubuh pemilik kamar yang lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya terpaku pada kain berwarna hitam dan tas coklat yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat tas itu. Donghae menghentikan aksi melongoknya dan terdiam seperti orang berfikir, tangannya mengelus dagu layaknya seorang detektif.

"_Ya_! Hae-ya. Kenapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat kelakuan aneh orang di hadapannya.

"Ahh iya, aku ingat!" Donghae menepukkan kedua tangannya keras. Setelahnya ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan seringaian dari bibirnya.

"_Mwoya_? Ishh, jangan menatapku seperti itu Hae!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ngeri melihat seringaian di wajah Donghae. Tsk, tak sadarkah kau bahkan lebih sering menggunakan _smirk_ itu tuan Cho?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan assisten barumu itu Cho?" selidik Donghae.

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu.. Tas dan jas Lee Sungmin, assistenmu itu kan?" ucap Donghae seraya menunjuk barang yang disebut tergeletak di lantai.

"Aah.. Itu," senyum tipis Kyuhyun berikan. Ia beralih mengambil jas yang masih terasa basah dan tas punggung berwarna coklat dari lantai.

"Akan ku jelaskan, telponkan _laundry_ untukku." perintah Kyuhyun. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng dua barang itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat disebelah Donghae yang telah duduk di sofa dan sedang menelepon _laundry apartmen. _Ia mulai membuka tas coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Hmm, ada dasi biru yang digulung rapi, dompet, dan _handphone. Handphone _berwarna putih dengan garis-garis _pink_ itu menampakkan layar hitam. Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungan dengan menyalakan _handphone _Sungmin, beruntung barang itu masih bisa menyala meskipun tanda _lowbat_ langsung membuat benda itu kembali mati.

Hanya tiga barang itu yang didapat dari tas coklat Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat barang yang kini berada di tangannya, apalagi saat melihat dompet hitam Sungmin. 'Bagaimana bisa ia menaruh dompetnya di tas?' monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kebanyakan lelaki biasanya akan memilih membawanya di kantong celana, namun rupanya hal itu tak berlaku untuk _namja_ manis itu. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun beralih untuk mengecek jas Sungmin, tapi tak mendapat barang apapun dari sana.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan Cho?" tanya Donghae yang sedang memandangi Kyuhyun sibuk dengan barang-barang Sungmin. Kyuhyun sekarang membuka dompet Sungmin dan mendapati _id card_ milik _namja_ manis itu.

"Seenaknya saja kau menghilang dari perusahaan tadi. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau lihat dan selesaikan. Lalu, kenapa barang Sungmin ada di tanganmu?" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun diam mempertimbangkan sejanak, namun akhirnya ia menjelaskan semua yang dialami pada Donghae. Dari saat ia keluar perusahaan untuk mengikuti Sungmin sampai ia kembali ke _apartmen_nya. Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan Kyuhyun _sampai_ namja Februari itu selesai bercerita.

"Haahh, kau ini benar-benar.." hela nafas panjang Donghae.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat.

"Saat ini, kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Bahkan ia belum resmi bekerja padamu." jawab _namja_ pecinta film animasi berjudul Nemo itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengan penuturan sahabatnya. Matanya menatap ke kosong depan, menerawang.

"Tenanglah. Lihat dulu apa yang terjadi besok dia datang atau tidak, setelahnya tunggu sampai dua atau tiga hari. Baru kau laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib." saran Donghae.

"Hm, aku harap besok dia datang dan baik-baik saja."

"Harusnya kau lihat keadaanmu sendiri." Donghae melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau tampakk berantakan." lanjutnya.

"Aku baru bangun tidur Hae _pabbo_, wajar aku berantakan," gerak tangan kilat Kyuhyun mendarat pelan di kepala belakang Donghae. Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun hendak membalasnya, namun dengan gesit Kyuhyun bergerak menjauh, mengelak.

Bel pintu terdengar menandakan ada orang di luar pintu _apartmen_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak ke pintu dan melihat sekilas pada layar disamping pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Oh, ternyata petugas _laundry_. Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah _apartmen_nya untuk mengambil tas dan jas Sungmin sebelum membukakan pintu. Tak lupa ia berpesan barang-barang tersebut harus sudah kering dan rapi serta diantar ke _apartmen_nya sebelum jam 8.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Donghae.

"Hmm?"

"Aku pulang dulu, Oh ya.. Ini _handphone_ baru yang kau minta. Sudah terdaftar dengan nomer lamamu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir _contact _di _handphone _akan hilang."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi dan mengucapkan terimakasihnya sebelum Donghae keluar pintu _apartmen_nya. Tak membuang waktu, Donghae pergi dari kamar yang luasnya dua kali kamarnya itu. Melenggang dengan santai menuju kamarnya sendiri yang hanya berada beberapa lantai dibawah kamar eksklusif milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Kyuhyun segera mengutak-atik _handphone_ barunya. Nama Kim Kibum tertera disana. Ia menghubungi lagi detektif pribadinya itu untuk menanyakan perkembangan penyelidikan terhadap Lee Sungmin. Keterkejutan didapat saat Kibum mengatakan nomor plat mobil itu tak terdaftar dan tak ada datanya. Sedangkan untuk masa lalu Sungmin di Jepang, ia masih mengusahakannya.

Ini buruk, Kyuhyun mulai ber _negative thinking_ lagi. Apakah Sungmin benar-benar diculik? Tapi Sungmin menguasai _martial arts_, dan yang ia lihat hanya satu laki-laki yang tadi membawanya. Sangat tidak mungkin Sungmin selemah itu, bahkan layaknya orang tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun masih berkutat dalam pikirannya setelah sambungan komunikasi itu terputus, terkadang menepis pikirannya yang tak masuk akal. Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja, rapalnya terus menerus. Sepertinya ia tak akan sabar menunggu hari esok, dan sepertinya juga ia tak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 07.10 KST Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur yang bisa dibilang hanya sekejap. Bel dari pintu rumah yang terus berbunyi membuatnya kesal dan segera keluar untuk menghardik orang yang berani mengganggu alam mimpinya. Tanpa melihat layar, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu dan menghardik orang itu, menyampaikan rasa kesalnya.

"_M-Mianhae Sajangnim._ Saya hanya mengantar _laundry _ini." ucap _yeoja_ muda yang mengkerut dengan badan menahan getar karena mendapat bentakan pagi dari pemilik apartmen itu. Wajahnya tertunduk meskipun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah wajah tampan milik Cho Kyuhyun. 'Baru bangun tidur saja sudah sangat tampan' batinnya.

"Ohh, Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun karena tadi tak sempat ia melihat jam dinding. Kini matanya telah terbuka sempurna dan mengambil laundry kering dari tangan_ yeoja_ muda itu.

"Hm, sekarang pukul 07.12 _Sajangnim_." jawab wanita itu sopan.

"Ok, _Gomawo_." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya mengusir halus _yeoja_ itu kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam _apartmen_nya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di sofa dengan mata terpejam erat. Kesadaran tetap ada meski matanya terpejam. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang disiplin akan waktu. Selama ini ia tak pernah terlambat datang ke kantor. Apa jadinya jika seorang _leader_ terlambat? Tentu bukan contoh yang baik untuk bawahannya. Tak lama Kyuhyun mulai membuka mata dan dengan berat hati menuju ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk mengingat ia baru tidur pukul empat dini hari.

Ini semua karena kebiasaanKyuhyun memainkan _game_ StarCraft andalannya jika sedang mempunyai masalah. Untuk menjernihkan pikiran atau _refreshing_ adalah alasan yang sering _namja_ itu lontarkan jika ada yang bertanya. Keinginan untuk tidur kembali pun terbantah oleh ego nya sendiri yang mengharuskan bersikap professional dalam bekerja.

7.40 KST Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan _apartmen_ menuju perusahaan dengan BMW hitamnya. Saat akan memasuki halaman kantor, ia menepikan mobilnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang sangat ia kenal keluar dari mobil audi berwarna putih dari kursi penumpang.

"Lee Sungmin." lirihnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Senyumnya secara tak sadar terkembang sempurna. Kelegaan memenuhi hati kecilnya ketika melihat Sungmin berada disana tak kurang satu apapun. Senyum itu mengembang lagi dan menjadi kekehan kecil saat Sungmin tersenyum pada orang yang berada di kursi pengemudi mobil itu. Siapapun orang itu, pasti ia sangat beruntung bisa melihat dan mendapat senyum manis dari _namja_ kelinci itu pikir Kyuhyun.

Setitik rasa cemburu dan iri terbersit dalam benak Kyuhyun. 'Haaah, aku juga ingin Sungmin tersenyum seperti itu padaku'. Kyuhyun masih mengamati Sungmin dari dalam mobilnya. Saat Sungmin telah berbalik, tiba-tiba kursi pengemudi terbuka dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang mengantar Sungmin pagi itu.

Kyuhyun me _re-call_ kembali ingatannya ketika melihat _namja_ kurus itu. "Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia melihat Sungmin menerima kotak bungkusan dari Eunhyuk. 'Ada hubungan apa mereka? Bukankah kemarin ia di bawa oleh _namja _berbadan tegap, bukan _namja _kurus seperti Hyukjae itu?' Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Sepertinya ada bagian yang ia lewatkan, apalagi Kibum mengatakan plat nomor yang ia berikan tak ada dalam daftar. Lalu bagaimana bisa Sungmin sekarang bersama Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pikiran dan bayangan penculikan Sungmin yang dari kemarin terus menghantuinya, yang penting Sungmin telah berada disini dan utuh. Kyuhyun melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju_ basement_, dengan tergesa ia menuju_ lift_ dan menuju _lobby_ utama. Para karyawan menundukkan kepala memberi hormat pada atasan yang baru datang itu. Kyuhyun hanya melempar senyum dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju lift khusus yang akan membuatnya sampai ruangannya lebih cepat.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, disana ia bisa melihat sosok orang yang mengisi dan membuat kacau pikirannya sejak kemarin malam berdiri di depan ruangannya. Posisi Sungmin saat ini memunggunginya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berlari kemudian memeluk badan mungil itu dari belakang, dan menyampaikan rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam. Tapi hal itu tentu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menahan perasaan yang kini campur aduk. Senang, sedih, takut, khawatir, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun merasakan rasa yang seperti ini, rasa yang terus muncul mendobrak akal dan hatinya sejak kemunculan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah datang?" baritone lembut Kyuhyun mengalun dari belakang, mengagetkan Sungmin.

"Ahh, _Ne Sajangnim_," Sungmin segera memutarkan badannya dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut disana. Segera ia menjawab dan menunduk sopan.

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin kemudian membuka pintu. Mempersilahkan _namja_ yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu masuk ke ruangannya. Harum kesegaran daun _mint _yang menguar dari tubuh tegap itu tercium oleh indera Sungmin yang kini mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di kursinya. Aroma segar _mint_ perlahan menjauh berganti wangi lemon segar dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri agak berjarak dari meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah," kembali suara lembut mengalun dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sungmin sesaat merasakan jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara itu, pandangannya tak teralihkan dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit kaku, ia berjalan maju kemudian menempati tempat duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam dengan bibir mengukir senyum lembut. Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya, orang di depannya ini seolah ingin memakannya dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan. Sungmin salah tingkah diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Ia menunduk memperhatikan apa ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya, tapi ia rasa apa yang ia kenakan baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah. Lalu kenapa atasannya memandanginya seperti itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. Sungmin bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia membalas pandangan Kyuhyun.

'Tentu, aku baik-baik saja _Sajangnim_." Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan, terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Sungmin.

"_Iye_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak." elak Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sungmin menunggu titah yang akan Kyuhyun berikan. Bagaimanapun menurut Sungmin tak sopan jika ia yang memulai pembicaraan dengan orang di depannya ini.

"Sungmin-ssi." kebisuan diantara mereka akhirnya pecah.

"_Ne Sajangnim_?"

"Maaf aku belum bisa menyiapkan tempat untukmu seperti janjiku kemarin," ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Iya, tidak masalah Sajangnim,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai pekerjaan hari ini," Kyuhyun mengelaurkan beberapa dokumen dari lari meja kerjanya dan meletakkannya dihadapan Sungmin. Harusnya pekerjaan itu ia selesaikan kemarin tetapi ia tak kembali ke kantornya kan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sajangnim?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini adalah beberapa dokumen yang harus aku lihat dan tandatangani. Kau bantu aku memilah dokumen ini. Lihatlah jika ada laporan keuangan yang menurutmu aneh, segera pisahkan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Baik _Sajangnim_," Sungmin mengambil beberapa dokumen dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Mau kemana Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hem, saya akan mengerjakan disana saja Sajangnim." jawab Sungmin menunjuk sofa.

"Tak perlu, kita kerjakan bersama disini. Duduklah lagi," Oh tentu saja itu hanya akalan Kyuhyun saja. Mana mau ia berjauhan dari Sungmin. Dengan Sungmin yang berada sedekat ini, ia bisa puas melihat setiap lekuk wajah _namja_ manis itu. Bibir _shape_ M sewarna delina, hidung mungil yang mancung, pipi yang terlihat sangat halus, kulit seputih salju, dan mata yang bisa menjerat siapapun jatuh tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala memikirkan itu. Fokus Kyuhyun, fokus!

Keduanya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang serius membaca laporan di depannya. Senyumnya kembali terkembang. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun, melihat orang yang diimpikan berada sedekat ini dengannya tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Seketika Kyuhyun teringat akan barang yang berada di saku jasnya.

"Sungmin-ssi," kembali suara itu terdengar oleh indera pendengar Sungmin. Namun kali ini sedikit keraguan terbaca dari nada suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolehkan pandangan kedepan melihat atasannya memandang ragu.

"Kurasa ini milikmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan dua benda dari saku jasnya dan meletakkan di atas meja, tepat di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin memelototkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya tergerak meraih kedua benda itu. Tak salah lagi, barang itu adalah _handphone_ dan dompetnya. Sungmin mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa benda itu berada di tangan atasannya?

"I-inii.." ucap Sungmin tergagap, ia nampal bingung melihat dua benda tersebut. Sungmin mulai berpikir apakah _namja_ ini yang kemarin mengangkatnya dan mengantar ke rumah Eunhyuk. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin dia tau rumah Eunhyuk. Sungmin harus bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa ada pada anda _Sajangnim_?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Ehh?" Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Sungmin?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

…

**HALOOOO HALOOOO HAAAAIII *teriakpakeTOA**

Apa kabar semuanyaaa? :*Ada yang Kangen aku? #Nggaaaak -Ok FINE!-

Jadi siapa yang menyelamatkan Sungmin? Entahlah, aku juga gak tau #PLAK

Hehehe, Ini sudah saya usahakan update cepat yaa.. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh dan membosankan T_T

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO :**

**Rye Kim : **Bukan Kyu.. Ya! NC aja pikirannya #geplakRye GWS ya sayang :*

**Zefanya Amelia : **Hehe, makasih Zefa.. ini gak sampe bulan depan kan? #kedip2 gak janji ya bisa bikin flashbacknya..

**Yuuhee : **Yaaaa.. pokoknya bisa jadi aja, Kkk~ Bukan incest #uhuk Iya ini dilanjut, makasih yaa..

**Adelia Santi : **Ya! Eon Adel jangan ngamuk di lapak orang #beres2 Ini update Eon, makasih uda mau bacaa.. #cium

**Cywelf :** Oke, lanjuuut~

**zagiya joyers : ***ikutangguk2 buka Kyu! :p iya.. FIGHTING! Makasih zagiyaa sayang :3

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : **Iya, hampir.. tapi untung gak jadi.. #tunjukatas

**may moon 581 : **Waaah, makasiih yaaa.. selamat datang juga.. selamat membaca.. semoga suka yaa.. hehehe.. Fighting!

**Okalee : **Iya dong, Ming emang daebak! Yeiy! Real life? Aku juga berharap gituu.. :3 Oke, ini uda lanjuut.. enJOY~

**hanna : **Iyaa, makasih ya uda mau bacaa.. Hihihi, Oke FIGHTING!

**Adekyumin joyer : **Pernah baca dimana? :o omo ini murni dari otak saya kakak..

**Iiyahseull : **tunggu ya kalo penasaran, makasih uda mau baca

**henlicopter : **#tunjukatas bukan Kyu, Kyu kehilangan Ming kemaren.. hehehe

**wullancholee : **Wkwk aku juga seneng kamu review.. Kalo disini udah paham belom traumanya kenapa? Hehe di jepang ya? Aduh kerjaan baru lagi deh.. #plak iyaa ini dilanjut, makasih yaa..

**Cho Adah Joyers : **Bukan Kyunniee makasih uda review..

**ayyu annisa 1 : **okee, ini uda lanjuuut.. makasiih..

**Elf hana sujuCouple : **Iya, ini uda lanjuut.. makasih yaa..

**5351 : **Hayoo.. ternyata bukan Kyuu.. #apadeh iyaa makasii, Fighting!

**Zahra Amelia : **Iya nih, aku kadang juga ampe frustasi gara" ini alur lambat banget macem jalannya Ddangkoma.. T_T aku juga pengen nyerang Ming nih, yuk bareng" #ditendangKyu

**sissy : **Yang iya-iya nya agak entaran yaa sissy #uhukk Iya ini dilanjut, makasiih :3

**abilhikmah : **yang mayungin Ming masih rahasia

**bebek : **Iyaa.. kamu benar sekaliii #KasihPermen

**ChoLau137 : **Bukaaan.. Oke ini lanjuutt~ Makasiih yaa..

**Mayu ChoLee : **Woaahh.. Makasiii.. #ikutkibaspom2 Go Kyuhyun Go! Go Sungmin Go!

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **#tunjukatas iyaa.. hampir dilecehkan tapi untuk gak jadi.. fiuuh #lapkeringet yap! Ini dilanjuuut~ makasih yaa..

**ChoLee KyuMinie : **Woaah, makasih yaa.. aku bahagia baca review kamu.. akhirnya ada yang ngerti ama pemikirankuu.. #peluk Iya nih apa salah Ming sih.. kan kasiaan.. T_T siapa sih ini yang bikin FF nya #PLAK

**mw kim 37 : **hehehe.. makasih ya udah mau baca.. Iya ini dilanjuut kok.. enJOY~

**imblacksmile : **Halo ratu mesum yang baik hati mau nraktir aku makan.. Fufufu~ Tuh baca sendiri ya uda dilanjut kok.. uda jelas belom? #tunjukatas

**anita ariestamaru : **belom sampe digituin kok.. :3 yap! Semangat Kyu! Makasih ini uda dilanjuutt.. enJOY~

**gyumin4ever : **hayoo.. bukan Kyuhyun, jadi siapa dong? #Plak makasii uda bacaa..

**Park Min Chan : **Iya Mila, makasi koreksinya yaa.. yang ini juga ditunggu koreksinya.. #uhuk Kamu juga buruan update yaa.. Kkk~ :*

**kyukyu : **Bukan kyu yang dateeeng.. :P hayo siapa hayoo.. #uhukk makasi uda bacaa..

**GaemGyu137 : **Woaah.. Nenek dateng #kasihjalan gak ada hubungan ama Kyuhyun, eh? Tapi kalo mau dibikin ada hubungan ama kyuhyun bisa kok.. brani bayar berapa? #PLAK Yaa~ aku dulu yang update inii baru HULU kamu update.. #tendangRan enak aja main injek-injek.. Kejadian di Jepang? Aduh gimana yaaa.. kasih tau gak yaaa.. Kkk~ makasih ya udah mau mampir lagi kesinii #cium

Ohya, buat **SIDERS **makasih lagi ya udah mau bacaa dalam keheningan kalian..

Buat yang udah mem **FAV** dan **FOL** FFini juga, terimakasih banyaaak..

Aku Sayang Kalian ~

Last, Mind to **REVIEW** again?

Kamsahamnidaaaa~ #ciumatuatu


End file.
